I & A Forever
by Minka M
Summary: "Il y avait un petit garçon sensible et une fillette insouciante puis cette impression dérangeante de déjà-vu est venue chambouler toutes leurs certitudes. Quand cet Edward borné en attente de la femme parfaite voit débarquer cette brune superficielle en mal de frissons dans sa vie, tout se mélange et les prises de tête commencent. "
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Innocence**

Isa était assise sur son petit lit, la couette rose passée par-dessus sa tête, elle essayait tant bien que mal de rassembler les pièces de ce jeu. Elle avait promis à Antony qu'elle lui prêterait mais elle était persuadée qu'il manquait des morceaux. Elle devait le reconstituer avant de lui amener.

« Isa ? Tu viens manger Chérie ? » Cria la voix claire de sa maman depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Dans un geste précipité elle démonta sa tente de fortune, la laissant décoiffée, faisant rouler ici et là des morceaux sur le matelas. Quelques-un s'échappèrent et émirent un cliquetis métallique alors qu'ils rebondissaient sur le sol. Elle sauta du lit rapidement, emmenant encore dans son mouvement quelques pièces.

« Mince ! » Grogna-t-elle frustrée en se jetant à quatre pattes sous le meuble, pour les récupérer.

« Isa ? » S'agaça sa mère. Elle se dit qu'elle les ramasserait après le déjeuner, espérant tout retrouver cette fois.

Elle détala dans le couloir, ses pieds frappant le parquet et résonnant à l'étage en dessous. Elle se figea en bas de l'escalier, l'odeur était affreuse. Dans sa tête, des formes vertes et allongées apparaissaient, bribes de souvenir.

« Oh non ! Pas des haricots verts ! » Elle entra dans la cuisine en plissant son petit nez tandis que sa mère roulait des yeux.

« Ne commence pas veux-tu ? Tu dois manger des légumes pour être en bonne santé, c'est comme ça, non-négociable. »

« Yeurk ! » Elle se glissa sur sa chaise sans parlementer, il ne fallait pas parlementer avec maman. C'était pire après. Mais avec Papa, tout était possible !

« Papa ne rentre pas manger ?

« Peut-être plus tard, il n'avait pas le temps. »

La casserole de haricots bouillis apparut sur la table dans un bruit sec. L'odeur se fit plus forte encore. Ça lui rappelait la cantine de l'école. A cette pensée, un sourire étira ses lèvres, c'était les vacances d'été, il passerait encore beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ne remange dans cette infâme cantine.

« Ton assiette ? » Sa mère tendait la main, impatiente. Isa soupira, jetant dans le même temps ses deux nattes derrière sa tête. Elle avança son assiette, vaincue pour cette fois.

Elle regardait les haricots vert foncé s'empiler sur la faïence blanche répandant leur odeur nauséabonde partout en se demandant ce qu'Antony pensait des haricots verts. Peut-être que lui, il aimait ça. Non ! Elle ne pouvait même pas penser que quelqu'un puisse aimer ça. Mais comme Antony était vraiment bizarre parfois, peut-être qu'elle devrait lui poser la question.

Non loin de là, à exactement 87 mètres, dans la maison voisine, Antony, enlevait ses chaussures pour monter doucement dans sa chambre. Il laissait volontairement ses pieds glisser sur la moquette pour ne pas être entendu. Ça lui donnait le cœur lourd de ne pas pouvoir crier et courir. Mais demain, ça irait mieux, il en était certain.

Il se glissa dans sa chambre, laissant la porte à moitié entre-ouverte et s'installa à la petite table dans l'angle. C'était une bonne idée de l'avoir mise ici, il y avait beaucoup de lumière. De la fenêtre de droite, il pouvait guetter de la rue le retour de Carlisle et de la fenêtre face à lui, il voyait le jardin d'Isa. Ainsi quand elle aurait fini de manger, il pourrait la rejoindre. En attendant, il décapsula un minuscule pot de peinture rouge, attrapa le plus petit pinceau qu'il avait en sa possession et mélangea un peu la gouache avec. Sa réplique miniature du P-51 Mustang serait bien plus jolie avec une hélice de cette couleur. Isa serait d'accord avec ça, même si elle préférait le rose.

* * *

**Superficiel**

Bella est assise en tailleur sur son lit, tournant les pages d'un magazine de mode, elle écoute très distraitement sa colocataire qui déblatère à propos d'une conférence sur l'augmentation du coût des matières premières dans l'industrie automobile.

« Al ? Dis-moi pourquoi j'irais avec toi ?

« Tu pourras te faire les ongles sans être dérangée par ton téléphone, et finir ce magazine ? »

Bella lève la tête intriguée.

« Vendu ! » Elle fourre dans son sac tout le nécessaire pour refaire sa French, elle glisse sa main dans ses cheveux, les remettant bien en place et après une rapide retouche gloss elle traverse le couloir de la cité universitaire, sa veste blazer imprimée pied-de-poule sous le bras. Elle l'enfile juste avant de passer les grandes portes coulissantes du hall, les températures d'automne à Seattle sont vraiment hivernales. Bella n'est pas du tout habituée à ça, puisque de là où elle vient, à Phœnix, c'est l'été pratiquement toute l'année. Mais ça ne lui déplaît pas, elle croise son reflet dans la vitrine du Starbucks et se dit que cette veste ultra-cintrée la rend carrément sexy.

Les deux filles traversent la rue devant le bâtiment qui abrite l'amphi principal de l'université, le plus grand. Comme elles ne sont là que depuis un mois, elles n'ont pas encore eu le temps de voir à quoi il ressemble. La conférence est libre d'accès et Bella dévoile un sourire carnassier quand elle entre dans la grande pièce, par les escaliers du haut, derrière Alice. Une bonne centaine de jeunes mâles écoutent religieusement le maître de conf. La main de son amie se tend dans son dos, Bella lui en tape cinq, c'était une idée de tordue de venir ici, mais au moins il y a quelques mecs.

Elles descendent une dizaine de marche, les tallons vertigineux d'Alice résonnent dans toute la pièce et l'orateur, sur l'estrade en bas, marque un temps d'arrêt. La brunette aux cheveux courts, lui fait un petit signe gêné de la main et Bella lui offre un grand sourire d'excuse, une moue sacrément aguicheuse. Il les ignore, sûrement parce que les deux impertinentes retardataires ont l'âge de sa propre fille. Mais il est bien le seul à les ignorer, l'auditoire est maintenant tourné vers le haut de l'amphi, là où les deux filles sont en train de s'installer. Bella déboutonne aussi lentement qu'elle le peut sa veste, elle sent la dizaine de regards braqués sur elle et elle aime ça.

Elle fait glisser son vêtement sur ses épaules, révélant un chemisier bleu pâle tellement fin qu'il en est presque transparent et comme elle ne l'a pas boutonné jusqu'en haut, il laisse voir beaucoup de peau. Elle dépose sa veste sur le dossier du siège et quand elle se redresse, elle jette un regard de braise au jeune homme brun assis à quelques sièges de là. Elle l'avait repéré immédiatement en rentrant. Le mec rougit un peu, déglutit, Bella est déçue, trop facile. Elle préfère donc sortir le petit matériel de manucure.

Sitôt que ses doigts ont retrouvé toute leur féminité elle fait signe à son amie, il est temps de bouger, la viande n'est pas aussi fraîche qu'elles l'avaient espéré. C'était comme jeter de l'appât pour carnassiers dans une marre remplie de carpes, inutile et sans intérêt.

Belle frissonne en sortant de l'amphi, elle remonte sa veste, bien trop courte, parce qu'il s'est mis à pleuvoir et elle maudit la pluie qui fait frisotter ses cheveux. Elle les déteste de réagir ainsi, elle qui passe des heures à les contraindre. Mais chasser le naturel il revient au galop, fer à lisser ou non.

Lorsqu'elles tournent au coin de la rue qui mène à leur dortoir, un crissement de pneus fait brusquement tourner la tête de la brune aux cheveux longs légèrement bouclés désormais. Elle voit clairement la berline bleue déraper sur la chaussée mouillée et comme au ralenti la voiture vient s'enrouler autour du pauvre platane esseulé sur le trottoir d'en face dans un fracas assourdissant.

La conductrice d'une vingtaine d'années sort de son véhicule endommagé en vociférant. Bella souffle de soulagement quand elle devine la jeune femme parfaitement indemne. Elle finit même par avoir envie de se moquer, mais se retient car ce n'est pas sympa, elle n'aimerait pas être à sa place. Sa mère la tuerait si elle cassait sa voiture.

La jeune femme qui vient de heurter le tronc de l'arbre innocent ne daigne même pas jeter un regard au jeune homme qui lui demande si elle va bien. Elle est trop en colère contre elle-même pour faire attention à qui que ce soit. Ça va lui coûter une blinde, tout ça parce qu'elle n'a pas écouté son petit ami quand il lui a dit que ses pneus étaient lisses.

Edward se contente donc de hausser les épaules pensant mentalement que la prochaine fois qu'il s'inquiétera pour quelqu'un, il le gardera pour lui. Il poursuit sa route vers le bâtiment principal de l'université, là où il doit rejoindre son pote Emmett dans quelques minutes pour aller boire une bière.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Courage**

« Allez Isa ! Tu peux le faire ! »

« Non c'est trop haut ! » S'agaça-t-elle en détournant ses yeux de la main qu'Antony lui tendait.

« Oh allez insiste-t-il encore, c'est pas si dur, je te jure ! »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, il était seulement grimpé sur la première branche et elle avait déjà peur qu'il se brise le cou.

« Non, si je glisse ou que je n'arrive plus à redescendre on fera comment ? » Antony soupira, c'était le problème avec les filles, elles manquaient toujours de bravoure. Il sauta au pied de l'arbre, attrapa sa main pour attirer son attention toujours perdue vers la cime du grand sapin.

« Isa, je te promets, il n'y a rien de difficile et je t'aiderai à descendre. Viens ! » Il se laissa tomber à genoux, sans se soucier de salir son pantalon.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Ri-t-elle, pensant qu'il voulait jouer au chien maintenant.

« Monte sur mes épaules ! » Ordonna t-il impatient et sa voix assurée suffit à la convaincre. Elle agrippa le bas de son visage en tournant derrière lui et passa ses cuisses de chaque coté de sa tête sur ses épaules.

« Oh la la ! » Couina-t-elle alors que fermement il retient ses cuisses pour ne pas qu'elle bascule en arrière. Il poussa fort sur ses jambes pour se remettre debout, il était surpris d'avoir autant de force pour arriver à se hisser alors qu'elle lui arrachait pratiquement le menton, faisant atrocement souffrir les os de sa nuque et bloquant sa respiration.

« Tu l'as ? » Demanda t-il en faisant référence à la branche, quand les mains d'Isa lâchèrent sa tête.

« Oui ! » Dit-elle péniblement, alors les mains d'Antony passèrent sous ses cuisses, juste au-dessus de ses genoux et il la propulsa dans les airs avec toute la rage qu'il possédait. Quand il leva la tête, elle était en sac à patates par-dessus la branche.

« Tourne sur le côté, passe ta jambe par-dessus ! »

Isa s'exécuta pas trop sure de ses gestes mais Antony semblait penser qu'elle en était capable, alors elle le fit. Elle se retrouva à cheval, Antony attrapa la branche près d'elle et se hissa agilement, il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle mais il avait un an de plus alors c'était plus facile pour lui se dit elle.

« Tiens-toi au tronc ! » Expliqua-t-il en lui tendant de nouveau sa main. Cette fois elle la prit et cherchant l'équilibre, elle se mit debout. Il l'aida à grimper dans la branche au-dessus, il savait par expérience que c'était la première la plus dure à escalader. Une fois dans l'arbre, c'était comme dans le portique du parc, il suffisait juste de trouver les bonnes branches.

Rapidement, les deux enfants se retrouvèrent à cinq mètres du sol et la petite Isa ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux.

« Waoh ! » On voit tellement loin! » cria-t-elle en enroulant ses doigts autour de son œil comme si elle regardait dans un télescope. Antony, tout près d'elle, fit oui de la tête.

« C'est mon royaume ! » Dit-il avec fierté en désignant les montagnes qui s'étendaient tout autour d'eux. Normalement la palissade du jardin bloquait la vue, mais là depuis le grand sapin, le monde était à leur portée, il leur appartenait c'était évident.

« Vive le roi ! » Cria Isa d'une voix si aiguë que le tympan d'Antony siffla.

« Et vive la reine ! » Ajouta t-il en brandissant en l'air le poing de son amie.

« Regarde tout nos sujets, » dit la petite fille rêveuse en imaginant une foule de minuscules gens en bas, qui n'étaient en réalité que des pivoines mauves.

« Ils sont nombreux ! Nos chevaliers sont là aussi ! » Antony désigna les yuccas d'extérieur, leurs feuilles étaient tranchantes comme des épées quand il passait trop près de ces plantes en jouant au ballon.

« Il y a aussi le méchant ogre qui est venu rendre hommage ! » Ce n'était en réalité qu'une vieille souche de noisetier tortueux dont Carlisle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. « Et s'il attaquait ? » S'inquiéta la fillette.

« On est en sécurité dans le château, t'en fais pas ! » Antony passa sa main sur l'épaule d'Isa et celle-ci se rapprocha inconsciemment de lui, dans sa tête, l'ogre s'approchait déjà pour attaquer, mais elle n'avait pas peur.

Les rayons du soleil dansaient dans les branches, il était déjà bas dans le ciel et le petit garçon savait que bientôt, il devrait rentrer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre du premier, les volets étaient encore clos donc il avait du temps pour imaginer un scénario.

« Viens on redescend, j'ai une autre idée ! » Isa le suivit sans réfléchir.

Comme tous les après-midi, ils créaient leur petit monde imaginaire, leur monde à eux, seulement à eux. Et quand la voiture de Carlisle ronronna dans l'allée, Isa savait qu'il était temps de rentrer. Ils avaient une routine bien rodée maintenant. Elle reprit les quelques jouets qu'elle avait amenés et se faufila entre les lattes de la palissade, dans le petit espace. Isa comme Antony ignorait pourquoi deux lattes n'étaient pas clouées et basculaient sur le côté mais ils ne se posaient pas réellement la question, ils savaient juste qu'ainsi ils pouvaient passer d'un jardin à l'autre sans avoir à faire tout le tour du quartier. Puisque leurs maisons, bien qu'accolées par l'arrière ne donnaient pas sur les mêmes rues.

C'était grâce à ce trou qu'ils étaient inséparables, ils allaient dans la même école bien sûr, mais comme Antony était un niveau au-dessus, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment l'occasion de se parler sauf dans la cour de récrée, alors le soir, les après-midi libres, ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble rattrapant les heures de séparation qu'était la classe. C'était aux vacances de Pâques, trois ans plutôt, qu'Antony avait découvert la défaillance de la palissade. Il jouait au ballon et celui-ci avait heurté les lattes dessoudées, Isa était en train de servir le thé à trois de ses poupées favorites quand elle avait vu la tête du voisin par l'interstice. Elle l'avait invité à se joindre au festin virtuel du goûter. Depuis c'était devenu rituel, il était le roi, elle la reine et les jardins étaient leur royaume.

* * *

**Déjà vu**

Edward s'ennuie, il passe un nouveau coup de chiffon sur le bar, il redresse la tête, regarde les quelques personnes présentes, sans vraiment les voir. Il est perdu dans ses pensées comme assez souvent pendant son service. Les gestes sont mécaniques, des jeunes entrent, s'approchent du bar, disent ce qu'ils veulent, la plupart du temps il a juste à remplir des grands verres de pression. Il encaisse des billets et les gens s'éloignent. Il n'y a que quelques filles qui parfois tentent de lui faire la conversation, il les ignore poliment le plus souvent.

Ça fait longtemps qu'une fille n'a pas suscité son intérêt. Il n'aime pas être aussi blasé, ça ne lui ressemble pas et pourtant depuis quelques mois, il est comme ça, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. En fait, il a toujours pris énormément de distance par rapport aux relations sentimentales, il n'a jamais été un grand romantique ou un passionné, mais ça semble s'empirer avec le temps. Il a l'air de plus en plus aigri et blasé.

« Yep ! Cullen ! Il relève la tête à cette voix familière.

« Ça va Jasper ? Il claque la main de son pote par-dessus le bar, Tu bois quoi ?

- Vodka, glace.

-Youh ? Dure journée ? S'enquit Edward, son ami est plus du genre bière diluée avec un petit centimètre de limonade, truc infâme.

-Oui, j'ai planté mon rattrapage.

-Merde, à ce point ?

-Ouais, à ce point. Je vais devoir changer d'option au prochain semestre.

- Je suis désolé », dit Edward vraiment concerné.

Il n'entend pas la réponse de Jasper parce qu'un groupe de filles s'agglutine devant son bar. Elles sont une dizaine et elles parlent et rient beaucoup trop fort. Il dépose le verre d'alcool devant son ami en lui faisant un sourire désolé. Ils en parleront plus tard, quand il aura fini son service. En attendant il doit faire ce pourquoi on le paye et il doit s'occuper du groupe de gonzesses.

« Bonsoir mesdemoiselles ! » Dit-il en haussant un peu le ton pour attirer l'attention des jeunes étudiantes, la plupart sont des premières années c'est certain, puisqu'il n'est même pas vingt-deux heures et elles semblent être déjà bien alcoolisées. Il le sait rien qu'à voir leurs comportements, elles ont l'air hystériques, tactiles, chaudes et ingérables. Ça passera avec les premiers partiels, il le sait aussi. Il n'a pas une bonne mémoire des visages mais il reconnaît dans le groupe, l'ancienne petite amie de Jared, il l'a croisée à plusieurs fêtes de la confrérie l'année dernière. Il n'est pas fichu de remettre un nom sur elle. Mais elle lui fait un grand sourire et un petit signe de main, elle l'a reconnu.

« Mets nous une bouteille de Gin et de Téquila, on t'embête plus après ça !

- Vous voulez quoi comme soft pour accompagner ?

-Coca, jus d'orange, et limonade. T'as du citron et du sel ? » La blonde aux yeux bleu clair lui fait un immense sourire et Edward a envie de rire. Ça va pas être joli. Mais il hoche la tête et attrape un grand plateau.

« Vous êtes combien ?

-Douze !

-Il y a de la place dans le fond, allez-y je vous amène tout ça !

-Super ! t'es un amour ! » Elle lui décoche un clin d'œil et s'éloigne. Edward jette un petit coup d'œil à sa jolie silhouette fine.

« Et bien, elles ont déjà l'air complètement ivres, as-tu prévu les sacs à vomi ? » Edward fait non de la tête en disposant douze shooters sur le plateau ainsi que des rondelles de citron.

« Tu me files un coup de main ? » Demande-t-il à Jasper et son ami attrape les bouteilles.

Bella se laisse tomber dans la banquette rouge, ses pieds sont soulagés de ne plus être sollicités. Ses escarpins sont beaucoup trop beaux pour ne pas être portés mais dieu qu'ils sont étroits. Elle scanne rapidement la salle, en quête de chair fraîche à allumer mais aucun des mecs présents n'attirent suffisamment son attention. Alors elle laisse tomber, sa réflexion se portant sur les cheveux de Lauren assise à sa droite, elle regarde distraitement les reflets sable de ses cheveux lisses.

« J'adore complètement la teinte de ton balayage, dit-elle spontanément.

-Merci ! Sourit la fille, c'est blond doré et ambre gazelle.

-Très réussi !

-J'adore tes ongles moi, Lauren attrape sa main et observe les petites fleurs bleues et argentées qui ornent ses ongles.

-Une heure de boulot !

-C'est chouette, c'est toi qui l'as fait ?

-Oui. » Répond distraitement Bella, son attention est désormais sur une paire de mains tout à fait masculines qui dépose des verres au milieu de leur table.

Elle esquisse un sourire devant ses grands doigts pâles parfaitement lisses, admirablement dessinés. Son regard remonte sur les avant-bras aux veines saillantes, elle observe une seconde les tendons roulés sous la peau. La couture d'un tee-shirt noir l'empêche de poursuivre l'examen de la peau diaphane mais son imagination prend le relais, car le tissu moule un biceps parfaitement dessiné. Elle se lèche les lèvres devant l'épaisse épaule. Puis un cou viril recouvert d'une légère barbe naissante qui a l'air piquante à souhait, qui court jusqu'à une mâchoire carrée et une paire de lèvres rouges et fines. _God Jésus !_ Pense Bella devant la ligne de son nez et ses cheveux en pétard. Voilà enfin quelque chose digne d'intérêt.

Son ventre picote et elle remue sur son siège. _Lève la tête beau gosse, lève la tête…_ supplie-t-elle intérieurement espérant que le package entier soit digne de ses fantasmes. Il dépose la petite assiette de rondelles de citron et se redresse enfin. Bella est soufflée, c'est au-dessus de toutes ses attentes. Il est simplement magnifique, à tomber. Sa mâchoire en est presque décrochée et son cœur s'emballe furieusement.

Le serveur sourit à Rosalie qui lui met sa carte dans la main, il hoche la tête et s'en va. Bella regarde sa silhouette sportive s'éloigner, son tee-shirt moule suffisamment son dos pour deviner ses muscles fins et son jean Levis un peu large est carrément sexy, elle n'a qu'une envie, tirer dessus.

« Il est trop hot ! S'exclame-t-elle en le regardant passer derrière le bar.

- C'est clair ! Dit Alice à sa gauche et Lauren lui tapote la cuisse.

-Laisse-tomber, je pense qu'il est gay !

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Non ! »

Bella oublie bien vite la réflexion de sa copine de dortoir. Parce que le mec revient vers le groupe armé de sa machine à cartes de crédit. Mais ça, Bella en a à peine conscience, sa démarche un peu rigide, la façon dont sa tête est penchée légèrement en avant et ses sourcils froncés la font se sentir étrange. Elle a la curieuse sensation de l'avoir déjà vu, c'est pire encore quand leurs yeux se croisent, un millième de seconde elle devine le vert de ses iris. C'est certain qu'elle connaît ce gars.

Elle se laisse aller dans le fond de son siège, ne le lâchant pas une seconde des yeux. Elle creuse ses deux méninges pour se rappeler. Elle a la chair de poule quand il passe sa main dans ses cheveux pendant que Rosalie saisit son code sur le boîtier qu'il lui tend. Rien dans son profil ne la renseigne sur cette sensation étrange qui l'étreint, c'est sa façon de bouger, ce qu'il dégage. Et puis il s'éloigne de nouveau et elle ne l'a pas revu de face.

* * *

_Merci Rc et Inès pour vos messages, c'est très encourageant de savoir que le premier chapitre vous a donné envie de lire la suite, moi ça me motive à aller plus vite!_

_M.M_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Poupée de cire**

Isa observait la fenêtre du premier étage de la maison d'Antony, les volets étaient ouverts, elle savait qu'il ne viendrait pas ce matin. Elle était déçue, elle n'aimait pas les journées sans lui. Alors pour s'occuper elle s'était installée sur le banc qui longe le pignon de sa maison et triait ses perles. Elle procédait méthodiquement, par forme d'abord puis par couleur. Elle mit les rouges et les noires dans deux petites boites bien distinctes. Elle avait besoin de celles-la pour faire le porte clé en forme de crocodile pour Antony. C'est lui qui avait tout choisit, elle n'avait plus qu'à le faire, elle espérait juste parvenir à le faire bien droit cette fois. Celui qu'elle avait fait pour son père avait le museau tordu. Elle ferait donc plus attention, parce que l'avis de son voisin de huit ans était plus important que n'importe quel autre avis.

Si Antony n'était pas dehors en train de jouer avec Isa ce matin-là c'était parce que sa mère était dans le salon, elle regardait la télévision. Il était blotti contre elle, tandis qu'elle passait distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux. Il aimait bien ça, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas bien compte, il était parfaitement détendu, l'odeur de sa mère l'enveloppait et sa main douce le berçait. Il n'était pas fatigué puisqu'il venait juste de se lever mais il se sentait mou.

« Tu as mangé ? » chuchota-t-elle en caressant son profil.

« Hum, oui, des céréales, j'ai fini le paquet, j'ai eu la figurine du schtroumpf bricoleur encore.

-Désolée mon cœur murmura sa mère, on essaiera une autre marque d'accord ?

-C'est pas grave, est-ce que je peux le donner à Isa ? Elle va me faire un porte clé en échange.

-Si tu veux. »

Madame Masen frissonna et réajusta le coussin dans son dos. Son bras la lançait et elle était obligée de quitter à regret l'étreinte de son fils.

« Tu as mal ? » Demanda-t-il et elle vit clairement l'inquiétude dans ses somptueux petits yeux verts.

« Je suis un peu engourdie. » Minimisa-t-elle et Antony se dressa sur ses genoux pour masser sa main.

Avec application il commença par le bout des doigts, il appuya doucement sur les fines phalanges des doigts de sa mère, s'émerveillant de la multitude de couleurs que prenait la pierre translucide sur sa bague. Petit à petit il remonta sur sa paume et le poignet, passant et passant sans relâche mais avec douceur sur l'épiderme doux de sa maman. C'était ennuyeux de faire ça, mais le visage de sa mère se détendait et ça le soulageait. Quand l'épisode de Dallas toucha à sa fin, sa mère coupa le poste de télévision et se tourna vers lui.

« Merci petit infirmier ! » Elle déposa un énorme baiser sur sa joue et Antony éclata de rire parce que le souffle dans son cou le chatouillait. « Bon et si tu allais jouer un peu, je vais monter me reposer jusqu'au déjeuner d'accord ?

-D'accord. » Sourit-il et avant même qu'Elisabeth n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit il s'en allait en sautillant, brandissant son schtroumpf bricoleur au dessus de sa tête.

* * *

**Dans tes rêves**

« Je m'en fous ! » Grogne Bella en balançant son téléphone à travers la pièce pour qu'il rebondisse sur son lit.

« Il te l'a dit gentiment ! » Tempère Alice.

« Non ! Non ! J'en ai rien à faire de sa vie à ce… brrr ! Il m'énerve ! Je savais que c'était une idée pourrie de me mettre en binôme avec lui ! Merde bon sang !

-Grâce à lui on peut rentrer à la soirée chez les Sigma.

-Pour ce que j'en ai à cirer des Sigma !

-Bella ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Couine Alice, ne reconnaissant pas du tout sa copine. « Il y a une semaine tu étais prête à faire n'importe quoi pour t'amuser et là tu n'as plus le goût de rien !

-Oui bah je dois trouver un créneau avec mon partenaire pour ce devoir et je n'ai pas du tout d'idée là tu vois alors soirée ou pas, je m'en fous ! Je vais appeler ma mère !

-Bien, je descends au foyer, si tu me cherches.

-Ok ! »

Bella grogne de nouveau de frustration, que Seth la plante la rend dingue. Ce crétin ne peut pas se décider à annuler plus tôt ? Non, il a fallut qu'il lui dise oui et revienne en arrière.

Les sonneries se multiplient avant que Renée ne décroche.

« Salut Chérie, » dit-elle joyeuse.

« Coucou M'man, » dit Bella sans joie.

« Que passa ? » Demande sa mère entendant dans la voix de sa progéniture son irritation.

« Seth m'a encore plantée pour notre devoir de sciences humaines.

-Oh chérie ! Je suis désolée, comment tu vas faire ?

-Je n'en sais rien, soit je trouve quelqu'un, soit je le fais toute seule ! Ça va me prendre beaucoup plus de temps. Je ne pense pas rentrer le week-end prochain, est-ce que celui d'après vous êtes là ?

-Non, on retourne à Jacksonville.

-Encore ? » Crie Bella ahurie c'est la cinquième fois cette année qu'ils vont en Floride. « Bon sang mais vous êtes accroc aux piqûres de moustique ou quoi ?

-Non, ce sont les pamplemousses qui nous attirent irrémédiablement. » Coupe sa mère avant de reprendre : « non Phil rencontre de nouveau l'équipe.

-Vous allez retourner vivre là bas alors ?

-Je pense, oui, Chérie. »

Bella soupire, sa mère va encore plus s'éloigner, et elle soupire encore plus parce que ça n'arrange pas son problème de sciences humaines.

« Bon eh bien, j'imagine qu'on se verra dans trois semaines alors.

-Oui, je t'appelle demain ma puce, mon chef râle ! Bisous chérie.

-Bisous M'man, à demain. »

Elle grogne encore, pourquoi les choses ne vont-elles jamais comme elles devraient ? Elle fait défiler son répertoire de contacts, espérant trouver un remplaçant. Les noms défilent vite, surtout masculins, elle ne se souvient même pas de la plupart des visages qui vont avec et aucun candidat potentiel pour remplacer Seth, elle va devoir se contenter de son agenda incertain.

« Fuck ! » Elle balance son téléphone dans son sac et quitte sa chambre. Elle a besoin de prendre l'air maintenant, tout de suite. Elle emporte son bouquin de sciences humaines avec elle. Le soleil brille dans les rues du campus. Et elle hésite entre le calme de la bibliothèque, grande pièce sombre et morte et un café lumineux, agréable et animé. Son choix se porte sur la deuxième option quand par association d'idée elle pense à Edward Cullen.

Elle traverse la rue et rentre dans le bar où samedi soir, elle a rencontré le sept cent dixième homme de sa vie. Sauf que par rapport au sept cent neuf précédents, lui, n'a même pas daigné lui jeter un regard. Foutu gay.

Edward est au même moment dans la chambre qu'il partage avec Jasper dans la grande Maison des Sigma. Il vient de finir de relire son dernier cours de droit des entreprises et passe une chemise propre pour prendre son service au Tricératops, le bar au nom le plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais entendu mais qui a bien voulu l'embaucher quand il s'est rendu compte que sa bourse d'études ne paierait pas tous ses frais de scolarité et que son père ne pouvait pas rallonger.

Il prend son service une heure plus tard, il sait que la soirée va être longue et qu'il serait bien plus utile de réviser. Il rentre par derrière, serre la main de son patron qui fait l'inventaire dans l'arrière boutique et il va saluer Casey, le serveur qui a le service avant le sien.

« Salut Edward », dit le jeune homme en souriant de soulagement, Edward ne manque pas son sourire large, il aura le même dans six heures, quand il abaissera le rideau métallique.

« Salut Casey, ça va ?

-Ouais, rien de particulier, j'ai compté ma caisse, les fûts sont pleins, bonne soirée !

-Merci, salut ! »

Edward soupire en faisant un tour d'horizon de la salle, il n'y a pas grand monde pour l'instant, la soirée commence juste. Ses yeux s'égarent sur la jeune fille brune assise dans l'angle, de profil, elle vient de balancer ses cheveux derrière ses épaules et l'espace d'une seconde ce geste lui a semblé familier. Il penche un peu la tête, la scrutant, elle doit être en cours avec lui. Elle est jolie en tout cas. La jeune femme tourne la tête vers lui, ses grands yeux bruns trouvent les siens et elle lui fait un immense sourire. La connexion dans son cerveau se fait immédiatement, c'est Bella, l'amie d'Alice la future conquête de Jasper. La brune fait partie du groupe de décérébrées qui ont pris d'assaut son bar le week-end dernier.

Il détourne le regard, feignant de ne pas la connaître, ce qui est vrai car il ne lui a pas parlé. C'est Jasper qui l'a mentionnée alors que la fille s'adonnait à un show assez spectaculaire et équivoque avec deux gars de l'équipe de football. Dans l'idée, il ne veut pas attirer l'attention sur lui ou qu'elle pense qu'il éprouve un quelconque intérêt pour elle. Elle ne fait pas du tout partie des filles qui l'intéressent. Bon en réalité il n'y a pas beaucoup de filles qui l'intéressent mais celle-la encore moins. Trop exubérante, trop sure d'elle, trop jolie pour être humble et bien souvent trop stupide.

Un livre de sciences humaines se retrouve sous son nez alors qu'il essaie vaillamment de gagner un combat avec cette foutue boite plastique qui contient les piques en bois qu'il met dans ses cocktails. Il relève les yeux, s'apprêtant à demander au propriétaire du livre ce qu'il souhaite boire mais les grands yeux chocolat le laissent sans voix. Il frissonne même, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi mais ça lui retourne le ventre.

« Salut ! » Murmure la fille. Edward regarde par-dessus sa fine épaule, la table où elle se tenait il y a une seconde est vide et elle est là, à cinquante centimètres de lui, son verre de soda face à elle.

« Bonjour ? Vous souhaitez autre chose ? » Dit-il très professionnellement baissant de nouveau les yeux vers la foutue boite récalcitrante. Il ignore royalement le sourire aguicheur de la jeune fille, qui se brise, aussi vite que son ego.

« Non, rien, juste, je me demandais, on ne s'est pas déjà rencontré ? » Edward se mord la joue pour ne pas rire. Tellement minable comme approche, encore plus clichée que le cliché qu'elle est. Les ongles de la fille tapotent sur le bar et Edward focalise un peu trop son attention sur les fleurs roses et bleues joliment dessinées. _Grandis un peu !_ A-t-il subitement envie de crier, ses motifs font tellement enfantins.

« Non. Je suis sûr que non » finit-il par dire. Coupant court à toute conversation. Il arrive alors à ouvrir la boite et s'éloigne vers le coin opposé du bar. Il prépare d'avance les petits cubes de fruits qui ornent ses boissons. Il sait qu'il n'aura pas le temps de faire ça s'il y a du monde. Après quelques minutes, il tente un coup d'œil vers l'endroit où il a laissé la fille en plan. Il est soulagé de voir qu'elle a décampé.

Il n'aime pas être impoli mais il connaît bien ce genre de filles et il sait que s'il bavarde, bien que tout à fait innocemment avec elle, elle ne le lâchera plus. Il sait parfaitement où ça va mener. Elle va le traquer pour le séduire, elle va lui foutre ses seins sous le nez et ça va se finir contre un mur, dans une cage d'escalier ou dans son dortoir pour deux ou trois heures et après ça sera des semaines de scandale. Parce qu'il n'est pas foutu de garder son attention plus de trois heures sur une fille.

Pourquoi ? Il ne se l'explique pas. Aussi charmante et désirable qu'elle soit, aussi intelligente et drôle qu'elle puisse être, ces derniers mois sont là pour en attester, il n'a pas du tout le goût à avoir une copine.

Pourtant il sait qu'il y a quelqu'un ici, sur cette terre, qui est fait pour lui, il le sent, au plus profond de lui. Elle n'a pas de visage précis, ni un caractère ou des centres d'intérêts particuliers, mais quand il la verra, il saura que c'est elle et il n'aura plus du tout envie de s'en détacher une seconde. Son alter-ego est quelque part, il n'a pas perdu espoir.

* * *

_Bonjour, _

_Merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en alerte, c'est vraiment agréable de savoir que vous êtes quelques personnes à lire et que mon style vous plait. _

_Merci aux guests aussi: Ines, Rc, Theia et Guenillette (avec un "L" ou deux?), vous m'encouragez beaucoup! _

_A bientôt! _

_M.M_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Connexion**

Isa trépignait d'impatience, elle n'arrêtait pas de tourner et de tourner dans sa chambre. Elle attendait qu'Antony arrive. Monsieur Carlisle avait dit hier soir qu'il l'amènerait vers neuf heures le lendemain matin et maintenant il était presque neuf heures et elle ne savait pas du tout quels jeux ils pourraient faire aujourd'hui mais elle était impatiente de commencer.

Elle aurait pu y réfléchir davantage mais Monsieur Carlisle avait sonné tard à la porte la veille au soir pour demander à sa mère si elle pouvait garder Antony pour la journée. Isa ne savait pas pourquoi, d'habitude il restait avec Madame Elisabeth. Isa n'aimait d'ailleurs pas trop penser à elle, elle lui faisait peur. La maman d'Antony était gentille mais quelque chose à propos d'elle la mettait toujours mal à l'aise.

En plus elle avait le visage tout creux et ses yeux clairs étaient toujours entourés de noir comme dans ce film bizarre qu'elle avait regardé un jour avec Antony et les voisins. Leurs parents étaient tous réunis pour une gigantesque fiesta, comme tous les ans, et elle et ses amis avaient regardé ce film en cachette. Il était interdit au moins de douze ans, c'était excitant au début, après ça lui avait fait peur parce qu'il y avait des zombis qui mangeaient des humains. Depuis elle n'arrivait plus à passer devant les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée à la nuit tombée si les stores n'étaient pas baissés. Désormais il ne lui restait que quelques images floues du film mais Madame Elisabeth lui rappelait les zombis.

« Chérie ? Antony est là, tu viens ? » Cria sa mère depuis le rez-de-chaussée et elle vola jusqu'en bas de l'escalier en poussant des petits cris de joie. Elle salua à peine Monsieur Carlisle qui se tenait debout dans l'entrée, sa mallette de docteur à la main. Elle enroula son bras autour des épaules de son ami et l'entraîna vers le salon en déblatérant à toute vitesse.

« On peut commencer par regarder le Mickey Mouse Club, j'ai enregistré sur une cassette ! »

Antony haussa les épaules, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de faire quoi que ce soit. Carlisle lui fit un petit signe de main, Antony le regarda partir. Il sentait le malaise grandir en lui, il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots là-dessus mais il savait au fond de lui que quelque chose de grave était en train d'arriver. Ça lui faisait mal au ventre, il sentait que sa respiration se bloquait. Isa voyant les larmes dans les yeux d'Antony s'empressa de tirer sur sa main, instinctivement elle enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et le serra. Elle aussi ça lui faisait mal dans son corps de le voir si triste.

* * *

**Envergure**

Edward est confortablement installé dans l'un des canapés du living de la grande maison, Emmett est à sa droite et Mike à sa gauche. Il est parfaitement détendu ce soir, il a quelques verres dans le nez et il est heureux parce que ses résultats d'UV sont bons. Il a validé un tiers de son examen et c'est cool. Alors, il balance sa tête au rythme de la musique et se laisse porter par l'ambiance de la maison. Il y a des gens partout, de l'alcool à flot, peut-être un peu de drogue ici et là mais rien de bien méchant. Il y a plein de filles aussi et certaines vraiment canons, mais c'est comme ça les soirées chez les Sigma.

« Yo Cullen ! » Crie Riley en sautant par-dessus le sofa, ce crétin se retrouve allongé de tout son long et les trois gars le vire dans un même mouvement. Il rit au sol complètement ivre.

Bella, de l'autre côté de la salle observe les quatre gars se battre et elle regarde surtout Cullen. Elle exècre ce type au plus haut point. En apparence, il a l'air normal, un jeune étudiant en droit, membre d'une confrérie, beau à tomber qui picole et fait la fête avec ses potes. Elle sait qu'il n'en est rien, il n'est pas comme les autres. Parce que hormis lui, elle n'a qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir n'importe lequel dans son lit et lui, ce connard arrogant ne la regarde même pas ! Il ne la calcule pas et elle le déteste pour ça. Elle se demande ce que ce trou du cul pense avoir de plus que les autres mecs pour ne pas lui accorder une once d'attention.

Elle sait qu'il n'est pas gay, Tanya, une des filles de troisième année est sortie quelques mois avec lui l'année dernière. Mais elle n'a pas voulu en raconter plus et même en la poussant à boire, Bella n'a pas réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez.

Emmett, fin observateur ne rate pas le regard que la brune lance à Edward. Il se demande une seconde pourquoi elle le regarde aussi intensément et surtout aussi froidement.

« T'as fait quoi à la copine d'Alice, finit-il par demander.

-Qui ça ? Demande Edward avant de finir sa bière.

-La brune là-bas, c'est une amie de la copine de Jasper. Edward suit la direction qu'a pris le doigt d'Emmett et rencontre les yeux bruns de la fille du bar.

-Elle ? Rien pourquoi ? » La fille a détourné le regard et Edward détaille sa silhouette. Il a vue entière sur la jeune femme et comme ses fringues sont moulant pour le jean et transparent pour le chemisier, il n'a pas un gros travail d'imagination à fournir. Elle a des courbes délicieuses.

« Pourquoi elle me donne l'impression d'avoir envie de te tuer ?

-Je n'en sais rien, je ne la connais même pas, je ne lui ai presque pas parlé. Mike soupire à côté, Edward lui jette un coup d'œil.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demande-t-il en lui donnant un petit coup de coude. Il n'aime pas l'air torturé qu'a pris son ami.

- J'ai essayé de lui parler la semaine dernière au bar, elle m'a carrément ignoré.

-Pétasse ! Dit Edward. Laisse tomber, si ce n'est pas elle ça sera une autre, » tente-t-il de le rassurer.

-Bella n'est pas comme ça, elle n'a pas dû faire attention. Coupe Emmett et Edward le regarde sans trop comprendre.

-Oui, je t'assure Mike, Bella est vraiment sympa, et toi, arrête de l'insulter ! Jasper a carrément craqué sur sa copine, évite de dire des trucs comme ça. »

Edward se renfrogne, il n'aime pas qu'on lui donne tort. Il est sûr que cette fille est superficielle et stupide, pourquoi ? il n'en sait rien, c'est instinctif.

« Elle a l'air beaucoup moins éméchée que samedi dernier, va lui parler ! L'encourage Emmett.

-Pour lui dire quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Emmett perd patience, il n'en revient pas que Mike à 22 ans ait besoin de conseils pour aborder une fille.

-Demande-lui ce qu'elle étudie, d'où elle vient, » propose Edward. Mike considère les mots de son pote. Toutes les filles sont folles d'Edward, il doit être de bon conseil. Il frotte ses mains moites sur son jean et se lève.

« Tranquille Mike ! » L'encourage Edward en levant les épaules, il ne voit pas ce qu'il y a de stressant dans tout ça, mais il sait à quel point Mike est timide et mal à l'aise avec les filles en général.

Bella fulmine toujours à propos de Cullen. Elle ne s'est d'ailleurs pas rendu compte que toutes ses copines ont rejoint la pseudo piste de danse au milieu du salon. Elle ne fait pas non plus attention à la musique ni aux éclats de voix qui lui parviennent tout autour d'elle. Elle triture un gobelet cartonné plein d'une mixture étrange entre ses doigts alors qu'elle est seule près de la longue table qui sert de bar.

« Salut ! » Dit une voix près d'elle. Elle considère quelques instants son interlocuteur, ses cheveux blonds en piques, ses taches de rousseur, ses yeux bleu acier. Elle le reconnaît immédiatement.

« Hé Mike ! Ça va ? » Elle lui fait une brève accolade, contente que quelqu'un la sorte de sa cauchemardesque prise de conscience relative à son physique insuffisant pour séduire Cullen. Le grand blond la regarde un peu surpris quand elle le relâche.

« Ça va bien et toi ? Tu passes une bonne soirée ? Trouve-t-il bon de demander, Emmett avait raison, elle n'est pas la reine des glaces.

-Oui, ça va. C'est sympa, et toi ?

-Oui, bah tu sais, on a l'habitude nous ici.

-Ouais, vos fêtes sont toujours géniales à ce qu'il parait. C'est Seth qui nous a invitées.

-Ah oui ? C'est un nouveau je ne le connais pas bien, vous êtes en cours ensemble ? »

Edward voit le sourire de Mike s'agrandir à mesure que la conversation entre les deux jeunes gens semble se faire de manière naturelle. Il observe la brune, elle pourrait être vraiment belle si elle était moins superficielle. Quelque chose le gêne dans son allure, elle a l'air complètement artificielle, il ne sait pas si c'est son maquillage ou ses cheveux parfaitement raides comme des baguettes, mais il a l'impression qu'elle est fausse, que c'est une imposture, il ne sait pas pourquoi.

Ses soupçons se retrouvent d'ailleurs fondés quand après quelques minutes de conversation, il voit le sourire de Mike se briser et ses épaules se voûter imperceptiblement. « Ça y est, se dit-il, il s'est pris un monstrueux râteau ». Il a envie de grogner quand Mike se détourne d'elle. Il est pratiquement prêt à se lever pour aller passer un savon à la fille. C'est à cause de stupides filles comme elle que les gars comme Mike n'ont pas confiance en eux. Et Edward adore son pote et ce n'est pas une poupée plastique qui va le broyer.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste la brune à rattraper son pote par le bras et lui murmure quelque chose tout au creux de l'oreille. La main de Mike se pose sur la hanche de la fille et Edward se détend un peu, mais elle fait un petit pas à droite, se dégageant de la main baladeuse. Non apparemment elle n'est toujours pas disposée à lui laisser une chance. Et quand Mike s'éloigne, il semble un peu hagard.

Edward se demande ce qu'elle a bien pu lui raconter. Il ne veut pas qu'elle lui ait donné de faux espoirs et il va finalement suivre la fille quand elle monte l'escalier, certainement pour aller au petit coin.

Bella retouche son rouge à lèvres prune dans le miroir de courtoisie des toilettes de l'étage. Elle essaie d'analyser cet étrange échange qu'elle vient d'avoir avec Mike. Elle s'en veut de lui avoir dit que Jessica en pince pour lui, même si elle ne l'a pas dit comme ça mais elle ne pouvait pas remballer ce pauvre Mike sans lui expliquer la raison.

Cette raison est très simple, sa copine a des vues sur lui et il n'est pas son genre, mais elle ne voulait pas le blesser en lui expliquant simplement qu'il n'était pas à son goût. Elle sait que trop bien, là tout de suite, à quel point c'est blessant de ne pas être physiquement digne d'intérêt pour quelqu'un qu'on envisage.

Parce que ouais, elle ne va pas se voiler la face, elle envisage Edward, comme elle n'a jamais envisagé aucun garçon. Pourquoi ? Probablement parce qu'il est très beau et a la réputation d'être un mec gentil et intelligent et aussi parce que plus il l'ignore plus elle se languit. C'est carrément surréaliste de l'admettre mais c'est bien la vérité.

Après avoir vaporisé un coup de spray dans ses cheveux pour éviter qu'ils ne frisottent elle se décide à rejoindre la fête. Espérant que le bel Edward ait quitté cette banquette qui lui donne vue sur toute la salle et que où qu'elle soit il est toujours dans son champ de vision.

Elle heurte un corps en sortant de la petite pièce intime.

« Outch ! Pardon ! Couine-t-elle en récupérant ses mains qui l'ont protégé devant elle.

-Excus' murmure-t-il, Bella c'est ça ? » Dit-il un peu froidement et Bella sait de qui il s'agit, même si elle n'a pas encore levé la tête, elle reconnaît le bleu gris de la chemise de l'homme et surtout les avant bras musculeux sur lesquels les manches sont roulées.

« Exact, Edward. Dit-elle avant de planter son regard dans le sien. Elle est surprise qu'il lui parle, il est surpris qu'elle connaisse son prénom.

-Je t'ai vue parler avec Mike en bas, attaque-t-il tout de suite. Et Bella espère un millième de seconde qu'il est jaloux de son pote.

-Oui et alors ? Ajoute-t-elle comme il ne continue pas, mais son attention est focalisée sur sa bouche prune, la couleur ne colle pas, la forme est parfaite, pourquoi la dissimuler ainsi? Il a furieusement envie d'essuyer toute la merde de peinture de son visage.

-Alors, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais fais attention, tu sais, tout le monde se connaît ici et une réputation ça peut suivre longtemps. Mike est plutôt gentil comme gars, mais ce n'est pas le cas de nous tous, alors fait gaffe à ce que tu fais.

-Oui papa, j'y penserai ! » Elle roule des yeux et repousse ses cheveux derrières ses épaules avant d'essayer de le contourner. Edward se tend face à ce geste et lui bloque le passage, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il a attrapé sa main.

« Pourquoi tu fais la gamine comme ça ? » N'aimant pas du tout la façon dont elle se comporte, elle a l'air si revêche en apparence alors qu'il sait au fond qu'elle est douce. Elle cache quelque chose, il le sait, ça l'énerve. Il n'arrive pas à la cerner.

« Tu me fais quoi là toi ? Elle fronce les sourcils, le pousse, on a qu'une vie Edward et je profite bien de la mienne. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne ?

-J'en sais rien. Capitule-t-il ne sachant pas lui-même ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Je voulais juste te dire de ne pas te foutre de la gueule de Mike, c'est un mec bien.

-Comme c'est mignon, se moque Bella, mais tu ne crois pas que ton pote [il] est capable de se défendre tout seul ? Et puis, quand bien même j'aurais envie de me foutre de sa gueule, comment penses-tu pouvoir m'en empêcher ? »

Bella n'a aucune idée de la raison qui la pousse à provoquer Cullen mais elle déteste qu'il dise à demi-mots qu'elle n'est pas bien pour son pote. Elle peut avoir Mike quand elle veut, comme elle veut et même le faire ramper si elle veut. De nouveau les doigts d'Edward ont emprisonnés les siens et il les presse fortement.

« Je trouverai, c'est certain. » Claque-t-il avant de balancer sa main et de s'éloigner en tournant les tallons.

Bella frisonne de la tête aux pieds. Elle s'appuie sur le mur derrière elle et respire quelques grandes bouffées d'air. Elle ne comprend pas du tout ce qui vient de se passer mais elle est certaine que ce mec a un sérieux problème et à l'avenir, aussi beau soit-il, elle restera loin de lui.

* * *

_Bonjour, _

_Un petit mot pour remercier en particulier Lily, Rc et Ines, vos messages me font très plaisir, et m'encouragent énormément ! (je sais je me répète!) J'espère que vous avez toujours envie de lire la suite ! Elle viendra plus vite je pense et je vais essayer de faire des chapitres un peu plus longs aussi. _

_A bientôt. _

_M.M_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Bonjour,_

_Avant ce chapitre, je voulais vous remercier pour vos messages, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me lire, et à me le faire savoir et je suis vraiment ravie que cette histoire vous intrigue, vous frustre et vous enmène._

_J'ai répondu à vos messages mais je remercie les non-inscrits Rc, Ines, Pat, Lily (joyeux anniversaire désolé pour le retard) Guenillette et Vanessa. Je vous dis toujours la même chose mais c'est important pour moi de vous faire savoir que je lis vos messages et qu'ils m'encouragent beaucoup ! _

_Bon, je vous laisse lire ? Z'êtes là pour ça non ? _

* * *

**Chapitre** **5**

**Ta** **main**

« Ha ha ha ! Arrête Isa ! » Riait Antony en essayant de stopper les attaques de cette petite main agaçante qui n'arrêtait pas d'aller et venir sur sa figure depuis plusieurs minutes, le rendant essoufflé à force de se débattre.

« Non ! Couina-t-elle en escaladant un peu plus son corps le soumettant à son courroux de petite princesse vexée. La Barbie danseuse étoile n'est pas stupide !

-Si elle l'est ! Se défendit-il en repoussant encore une fois sa main.

-Non ! C'est toi tu es stupide !

-C'est celui qui dit qu'y est ! Antony tira la langue, Isa était outrée.

-Retire ! » Hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur lui, tirant ses cheveux et secouant sa tête. Elle avait une force de mouche et ne lui faisait pas mal le moins du monde. Elle était grimpée sur lui, ses minuscules genoux osseux s'enfonçant dans ses côtes et il savait qu'il pourrait se libérer d'un seul geste. Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire mal.

« Les enfants ? Vous venez déjeuner ? Cria la maman d'Isa depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

-On arrive ! » Crièrent-ils de concert, la voix d'Antony couvrant largement celle d'Isa. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait crier dans une maison, il s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il fit rouler Isa sur le côté, se releva d'un bond du parquet en bois clair et tendit sa main pour l'aider. Sept secondes plus tard elle lui bourrait l'épaule pour passer devant lui dans le couloir. Il ne la laissa pas le devancer et elle grogna après lui.

« Vous pouvez vous calmez ? » Demanda Renée quand les deux enfants entrèrent dans la cuisine en se chamaillant. Antony obéit, Isa ignora la pointe d'exaspération dans la voix de sa mère, c'était naturel chez elle.

« Tu aimes le poulet Antony ? Demanda-t-elle plus doucement alors qu'Isa sautait sur sa chaise, heureuse que pour une fois ce ne soit pas d'horribles légumes verts au menu.

-Oui Madame, répondit-il poliment et Isa ricana, c'était étrange d'entendre Antony appeler sa maman « Madame » et de le voir aussi timide et gêné.

-Des frittes ! Moi je veux des frittes ! » Cria-t-elle en brandissant son assiette, agitant ses pieds sous la table comme une démente.

Antony sourit devant l'excitation de son amie, il savait qu'elle adorait ça et que pour une raison obscure sa mère l'obligeait à manger que des trucs dégueux. Lui n'avait pas ce problème, la plupart du temps il mangeait ce qu'il voulait. C'est Shana, la voisine qui ramenait toujours tout un truc à manger et le congélateur débordait de boites en plastique prêtes à être passées au micro-onde.

« Demain nous irons au centre commercial expliqua Renée en remplissant les assiettes.

-Oh oui ! On pourra allez au magasin de perles ?

-Oui, on pourra, et toi Antony ? Il y a un magasin dans lequel tu aimerais aller.

-Non Madame. » Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment la dernière fois qu'il était allé au centre commercial, en fait en y réfléchissant, il ne se souvenait même pas à quoi ressemblait cet endroit. Il fut vite sorti de ses pensées lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua. Le chef entra dans la cuisine.

« Papa ! S'exclama Isa avec joie en agitant les mains.

-Salut Princesse, murmura-t-il en se penchant au-dessus de sa chaise pour l'embrasser. Il contourna sa femme et passa sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés d'Antony.

-Ça va petit mec ? » Demanda-t-il en enlevant sa veste et le petit mec frissonna en découvrant l'arme du chef enfoncée dans l'épais cuir de l'étui qu'il portait à la ceinture. Intimidé il se contenta de hocher la tête.

Le chef ne se formalisa pas par le manque de réaction du garçon, il intimidait les enfants, encore plus quand il était en uniforme, il le savait. Il se dirigea directement vers le placard au dessus de l'évier et attrapa une assiette et un verre. Renée n'esquissa pas un geste pour dégager de la place ou lui tendre des couverts. Il se débrouilla, se servit lui-même et ne décrocha pas un mot pendant le reste du repas. Elle ne le fit pas non plus. Isa profita d'avoir l'attention de l'assemblée pour raconter comment le petit chien de Madame Hawkins avait été retrouvé après trois jours de fugue. La vieille dame lui avait raconté ça un peu plus tôt dans la matinée quand elle étendait son linge dans le jardin. Antony était là, il connaissait donc les moindres détails alors il hochait la tête avec véhémence, appuyant chacun des mots d'Isa. Il aimait bien sa façon de raconter ses histoires.

* * *

**Fracture**

Edward est tranquillement étalé sur son lit, ses écouteurs vissés sur ses oreilles, son iPod reposant sur son torse nu, il lit les comptes-rendus de la cour de cassation sur une affaire de fraude fiscale. Ça ne le passionne pas plus que ça, mais c'est toujours bon de connaître le comment du pourquoi certains verdicts ont été rendus. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre et il devine Jasper du coin de l'œil mais ne bouge pas d'un pouce, ses jambes, passées par-dessus le pied du lit continuent à battre le rythme de la funk qui stimule ses tympans.

Son coloc va et vient, ne prêtant pas plus d'attention que ça à Edward. Au bout de quelques secondes, il lâche pourtant sa feuille du regard, il se sent observé. Il tombe tout de suite sur la silhouette d'Alice près de son bureau, elle regarde Jasper préparer son sac. Il tourne la tête à droite, vers la porte, c'est de là que vient l'étrange sensation. Bella, la brune hystérique est dans le couloir, près de l'encadrement de la porte, semblant attendre les deux autres. Leurs yeux se croisent mais très rapidement le regard de Bella, beaucoup plus noir que d'habitude s'abaisse et semble fixer quelque chose, plus bas, sur lui.

Il prend alors conscience qu'il est juste en jean et que celui-ci n'est même pas boutonné. Il saute sur ses pieds nus d'un bond, attrapant au passage un tee-shirt dans la commode. Il murmure un salut pour Alice et lève la main vers Bella, sans même la regarder, son regard lubrique l'a mit foutrement mal à l'aise.

Il déguerpit vers la salle de bain.

Bella, reprend difficilement son souffle quand la porte claque dans le fond de la chambre. La vision qu'elle vient d'avoir est au-delà de l'entendement. Elle savait que Cullen était certainement bien bâti, mais elle n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'il avait des abdominaux aussi bien dessinés et des pectoraux aussi épais. Sans parler des poils épars carrément sexy sur sa poitrine et sous son nombril. Bon sang, il lui avait donné beaucoup trop chaud. Elle n'allait plus cesser d'y penser maintenant.

- X -

Quelques jours plus tard, Edward pense que peut-être il devrait lui acheter une paire de moufles, ainsi il n'entendrait plus le tapotement énervant de ses ongles manucurés qui heurtent le bois de la grande table dans l'angle de la bibliothèque. Il ne pense pas que Bella, assise en face de lui, ait conscience à quel point c'est agaçant. Il observe ses doigts, plus particulièrement les motifs roses et noirs, des espèces de zébrures laquées qu'il trouve stupide. Mais ça a au moins le mérite d'être parfaitement assorti à son maquillage, son sac et ses chaussures. Il se demande combien de temps elle doit passer à réfléchir à tout ça. Il roule des yeux et se replonge dans ses recherches. Il prend quelques notes mais le bruit l'énerve de plus en plus, des coups de marteaux ne seraient pas pires.

Si les doigts de Bella n'arrivent pas à tenir en place c'est parce qu'elle est nerveuse, si elle avait su que Jasper amènerait Edward, elle n'aurait jamais accepté de venir travailler à la bibliothèque avec Alice. Non, ça non, ça fait deux semaines que sa copine fricote avec Jasper et elle a assez bien réussi à éviter le pote de son petit ami.

Mais maintenant ça fait une heure qu'il est assis face à elle et son parfum, Dior Homme Sport, elle en est certaine, lui file mal au crâne. Elle sent les yeux accusateurs de Cullen sur elle mais elle ne sait pas pourquoi il ne l'aime pas. Ça semble viscéral chez lui, comme si rien que ça présence le révulse. Elle déteste ça, elle sait qu'essayer de l'aborder a été une grosse erreur, car visiblement le beau-gosse ne supporte pas qu'on le drague. Mais depuis quelques jours, elle a tout fait pour ne pas lui accorder une seconde d'intérêt, même après l'avoir vu à moitié nu alors qu'elle était prête à ramper à genoux devant lui pour satisfaire tout ses désirs, elle s'est tenue.

Là, elle se fait violence pour que son regard reste sur le livre et chaque fois qu'elle lève les yeux, elle veille à tourner la tête avant pour ne pas croiser son regard. Elle a compris qu'il n'aime pas qu'elle le regarde.

« Ok, j'ai ma dose je vais bosser chez moi ! Claque la voix de Cullen et Jasper est le premier à réagir.

-Ed, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-J'en peux plus d'entendre ses putains de doigts taper là ! » Il désigne la main de Bella avant de s'en aller. Bella reste les yeux ouverts grands comme des soucoupes, les doigts figés, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'ils bougeaient.

« C'est quoi son putain de problème à ce mec ? » Crie-t-elle en se levant.

Elle en a ras le bol et compte bien crever l'abcès. Pour Alice et Jasper, elle ne peut pas laisser cette situation s'envenimer davantage et aussi intimidant que soit Edward, elle l'affrontera. Elle enfourne ses bouquins dans son sac et part à sa suite. Elle marche vite pour le rattraper dans le grand couloir.

« Hé ! Crie-t-elle, alors qu'il marche quelques pas devant elle. Oh ! Edward ! » Il s'arrête et elle le voit clairement se crisper. Elle arrive à sa hauteur et attrape son coude pour le retourner vers elle. Il arrache violemment son bras. Il ne supporte pas que cette fille le touche.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » Demande-t-elle hors d'elle qu'il réagisse aussi vivement, elle était prête à s'excuser de l'avoir importuné mais maintenant elle n'a qu'une envie, choper le col de son polo noir et de le secouer comme un prunier pour qu'il crache ce qu'il a de coincé dans le fond de la gorge.

« Tu ne respectes vraiment rien ! Dit-il sévèrement et Bella recule d'un pas.

-Quoi ? Dit-elle ahurie.

-T'es insupportable, même quand tu ne parles pas, faut que tu te fasses remarquer, hein ?

-Hé mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait sérieusement ? Pourquoi t'es comme ça avec moi ?

-J'en sais rien, chaque fois que je te vois tu … » Edward ne finit pas sa phrase, il n'a pas vraiment d'argument, chaque fois qu'il la voit, elle l'énerve, mais il n'arrive pas à l'expliquer et plus les jours passent plus il la voit au milieu de ses potes, à la confrérie, à la bibliothèque, au bar, au fast-food, elle est toujours à tourner autour de lui et il a l'impression d'être traqué, maintenant elle est toujours dans un coin de sa tête.

« Franchement je veux bien admettre que tu ne m'apprécies pas mais là, tu pousses trop loin! t'es complètement dingue.

-Tu me prends la tête ! Pourquoi t'es toujours là ! Ici et là autour ! Partout où je vais, je te vois !

-Pauvre cinglé tu crois que je te pourchasse ou quoi ? T'es canon mais n'exagère pas ! Tu n'es pas Dieu non plus ! Tu ne t'es pas dit que je pouvais ressentir la même chose ? Abruti ! Partout où je vais tu y es aussi, crétin ! »

Bella s'éloigne avant de le blesser sérieusement, ouais parce qu'elle a vraiment envie de lui faire mal, planter ses ongles dans sa peau et lui arracher la moitié de sa face de beau-gosse.

« Trou du cul !

-Bella ? Bella ? » Alice passe en courant près d'Edward, le bousculant presque. Il se retourne et tombe nez à nez avec son pote qui le regarde en secouant la tête.

« Jasper, je suis désolé ! » Couine Edward alors qu'il voit clairement la déception dans le regard de son pote. Jasper sait qu'il n'apprécie pas Bella et cela pour une raison obscure, mais c'est la meilleure amie d'Alice et pour lui, il pourrait faire un effort. Alice est super et il est complètement en train de craquer pour elle. Jasper sait aussi qu'elle est très proche de Bella et que ça ne lui plaît pas du tout qu'ils ne s'entendent pas.

« T'avais dit que tu ferais un effort, souffle Jasper en dépassant Edward, là tout de suite il veut juste rejoindre sa copine et s'excuser pour lui.

-Désolé mec, mais elle m'a vraiment énervé !

-Oh quoi ? Parce qu'elle tapait des ongles ? Bordel Edward tu pouvais juste lui dire d'arrêter gentiment ! Pfff… » Jasper s'éloigne sans lui jeter un regard de plus. Ouais, il aurait pu faire ça c'est vrai, mais il n'a pas réfléchi. Et c'est le problème avec cette fille, il ne réfléchit pas quand il s'agit d'elle. Ça le prend aux tripes et puis c'est tout.

- X -

Quelques jours ont passés depuis l'altercation à la bibliothèque et Bella se demande bien ce qu'elle fait là, assise sur les marches de la maison des Sigma, cette stupide confrérie. Elle tire distraitement sur un petit fil qui dépasse de la couture de sa robe. Phoenix lui manque, mettre des robes légères lui manque. Ici c'est le mois d'octobre et c'est déjà le froid polaire.

Elle aurait dû rentrer, même si sa mère et Phil ne sont pas là. Elle aurait pu aller à Forks aussi, voir son père. Au lieu de ça, elle se retrouve encore à une de ces soirées où il se passe toujours la même chose. La fac, c'était cool, mais il lui a fallu deux mois pour s'y habituer, faire les fêtes, et connaître tout les recoins du campus.

Elle retournerait bien à l'intérieur mais il y a ce Cullen. Et chaque fois qu'elle lève la tête, elle a peur de croiser son regard. Elle ne veut pas créer un nouvel incident. Depuis leur altercation à la bibliothèque elle a réfléchi au problème, l'a tourné dans tous les sens et elle ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il l'a prise en grippe. Mais elle est certaine qu'à cause de lui, elle n'est plus aussi heureuse que lorsqu'elle est arrivée. Elle voudrait ne jamais l'avoir rencontré.

« Hé ? Bella ? ça va ? » Le grand Emmett se laisse tomber près d'elle une marche en-dessous pour être à sa hauteur. Il lui tend sa bière fraîche. Elle enroule ses doigts autour du goulot et boit quelques gorgées avant de lui rendre.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous dehors ? Ça caille !

-Oui, avec un peu de chance mes deux neurones vont geler et j'arrêterai de penser.

-Tu penses à quoi ?

-Cullen.

-Oh ouais… Edward… Rosalie m'a dit que c'était compliqué entre vous.

-Ouais, il me déteste et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Je ne sais pas Bella, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'Edward n'est pas le connard arrogant que tu penses qu'il est.

-Excuse-moi, j'ai du mal à le voir autrement. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire sérieusement ? » Elle reprend la bière dans la main d'Emmett. Elle commence à s'énerver, Emmett la coupe avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit :

« Edward est spécial, mais il est cool quand on le connaît. C'est un gars bien je t'assure. Et t'es canon Bella, mais t'es pas son genre voilà tout.

-Mais je m'en fiche de ça, même si je ne lui plais pas ! J'admets que ça me blesse, mais les goûts et les couleurs… Non, ton copain c'est plus que ça, il me déteste.

-Ouais mais ne dit-on pas que la haine et l'amour… Eh ? c'est toi qui a commencé avec les dictons bidons ! Il lève les mains en signe de défense. Non ce que je veux dire par là c'est que la plupart du temps, Edward ignore les filles qui lui tournent autour et crois-moi, il y en a un paquet.

-Tu m'étonnes, il est vraiment bien gaulé.

-Ouais, eh bien je pense que tu devrais le coincer en tête à tête. Je suis sûr qu'il ne restera pas insensible très longtemps ! je le connais. Et si cette conversation doit être répétée, je saurai qu'elle vient de toi, et je te tuerai ok ? »

Bella hoche la tête, Emmett pose un baiser sur son crâne avant d'enrouler sa main autour de sa taille et de la décoller du sol.

« Allez vient on va boire une vodka, au grand froid les grands remèdes !

-Aïe, Emmett ! Lâche-moi ! » Les jambes de Bella battent les airs et elle tire comme elle peut sur le bas de sa robe pour ne pas que son cul se retrouve exposé alors qu'il traverse la salle, la brunette coincée contre sa hanche.

Edward ricane en voyant son pote passé avec une fille sous le bras, c'est bien son genre de les traiter comme des objets. Il rigole moins quand parmi les mèches brunes il découvre le visage de Bella. Emmett fait signe à Tyler, Jasper se lève d'un bond en criant :

« C'est le baptême de Bella ! » Une chaise vole au milieu du salon. Emmett dépose la brune dessus et avant même qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, elle se retrouve attachée les mains derrière le dos. Elle ne sait même pas avec quoi. Mike frappe le dos d'Edward pour qu'il se lève lui aussi. Ça fait partie du jeu.

« Bon sang qu'est-ce que vous foutez les mecs ! Bella se débat, je vais te tuer Emmett ! Celui-ci ricane et passe son tee-shirt par-dessus la tête sous les acclamations de la foule.

-Tu as dit d'accord pour une vodka Bella Chérie ! » Elle n'en revient pas, le mec de Rosalie a une plastique parfaite. Elle cherche son amie des yeux et la devine juste derrière. Bella la supplie du regard, la blonde doit le raisonner mais Rosalie, traîtresse, lui fait signe que non. Bella sait exactement ce qui va se passer, elle va devoir mettre dans sa bouche tout ce que les mecs de la confrérie vont lui proposer et peu importe le support.

Emmett de retrouve à genoux devant elle. Elle est aussi terrorisée qu'amusée. Tyler passe ses mains sur le visage de Bella et dégage ses longs cheveux par-dessus ses épaules dans son dos. Seth apporte quelques ingrédients. Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillent, Mike aussi est torse nu. Et Jared, Embryl et Sam se trouvent juste derrière lui. Elle ne comprend plus grand-chose, elle voit juste un shooter se remplir au dessus de sa tête. Emmett étale du sel sur son gros biceps. Tout le monde crie et applaudit autour. Une rondelle de citron se retrouve coincée entre les dents de Bella et elle grimace à l'acidité.

« Hum… t'avais dit vodka ! Hurle-t-elle. Mais trop tard, la tequila est dans le fond de sa gorge.

-Plus tard Bella chérie ! Rit-il ! Allez bébé, lèche ! » Bella s'exécute et lèche le muscle gonflé du gars, Tyler presse le citron et quelques gouttes coulent sur son menton. Les yeux de Bella se remplissent de larmes au goût amer quand ceux d'Edward se remplissent de désir en voyant les gouttes de citron rouler le long de sa mâchoire. Il a envie de lécher son visage maintenant. Aussi insupportable soit-elle, elle est quand même fichtrement hot. Il fait lui aussi sauter son tee-shirt, c'est le jeu, il aura sa langue lui aussi.

Tyler enjambe les cuisses de Bella et s'assoit dessus, face à elle. Myke a pris place en maître de cérémonie, dans le dos de Bella, c'est lui qui va choisir l'ingrédient. Il tire un long fil de bonbon en gelée rouge. Lui c'est son jeu favori. Il pose une extrémité entre les lèvres de la brune, la bouche de Tyler est déjà ouverte pour attraper l'autre bout. Bella roule des yeux en même temps qu'il hausse les sourcils de manière suggestive.

Elle aspire le bonbon, l'enroulant autour de sa langue. Elle tourne, tourne, tourne, mâche un peu, avale, recommence la manœuvre jusqu'à ce que les lèvres du beau mec se retrouvent soudées aux siennes. Elle s'attend à ce que la pointe de sa langue heurte ses lèvres mais il n'en fait rien et dépose un tout petit baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Elle soupire de soulagement, si ça s'arrête là, elle devrait survivre.

Mike prend le relais et Bella ne comprend pas du tout que le si gentil et timide Mike prenne part à ça. Elle croise le regard d'Alice, sa copine est folle hystérique. C'est donc ça les cris aigus qui lui percent les tympans depuis qu'elle est assise sur cette chaise.

« Ok Bella Chérie, je sais que tu tiens à ton brushing alors pour le suivant on va essayer de ne pas en mettre plein tes cheveux.

-Mike, je t'en prie non ! C'est quoi ? Il agite la bouteille de Gin.

-Oh non ! Bella couine. Tequila Gin ce n'est pas du tout un bon mélange pour elle et elle a déjà bu plusieurs bières.

-Oh si ! La voix dans son dos la fait frissonner. Des doigts glissent entre ses mèches et elle sent le souffle chaud de Cullen contre sa joue.

-Tu vas être bien sage Bella ! Ricane Mike en rajustant sa position à califourchon sur Bella.

-Putain les mecs non ! je ne peux pas boire tout ça.

-Oh si ! Chuchote Edward, promis je te tiendrai encore les cheveux si ça doit mal se passer après.

-Trop sympa ! » Grince Bella à l'attention de l'homme derrière elle. Et elle voit la grande main de Sam approcher un putain d'entonnoir de sa tête. La prise derrière elle se raffermit doucement et elle sent Edward tirer sur la queue de cheval qu'il a formée dans sa main.

« Tu sens bon, chuchote-t-il dans son oreille, essaie de ne pas t'en mettre partout ça serait du gâchis que tu empestes l'alcool après ça. » Edward ne sait pas pourquoi il a dit ça, mais il le pense sincèrement. Il jette un coup d'œil au mélange que Jared prépare au-dessus d'eux. Son pote l'interroge du regard, il ne sait pas trop quelle dose il doit mettre, lui ne connaît pas trop Bella et sa capacité à boire. Edward lève sa main pour lui faire signe d'arrêter.

« T'auras droit à une récompense si tu finis tout, » chuchote-t-il encore moqueur. C'est très con mais ils adorent faire ça. Et voir les joues de Bella virer au rouge est absolument fascinant. Mike dépose le tuyau relié à l'entonnoir sur les lèvres de Bella, le pinçant en haut pour ne pas que le liquide descende tout de suite. Elle ne sait pas si elle va être capable de tout boire ou comme ils l'espèrent tous et en particulier ce connard de Cullen, s'en mettre partout.

« T'es prête Bella Chérie ? » murmure Mike.

De sa main libre, Edward détache les mains de Bella et immédiatement celles-ci viennent s'enrouler autour des avant bras de Mike. Il lâche la pression qu'il exerçait sur le tube et Bella sent l'alcool s'infiltrer dans sa bouche, elle avale, avale, avale, sans réfléchir ses yeux plantés dans le bleu des yeux de Mike. Il ne faut pas qu'elle réfléchisse, juste qu'elle déglutisse.

Edward regarde la gorge de Bella avaler le liquide et Dieu ça l'excite incroyablement. Il a un million d'images obscènes concernant la bouche de Bella là tout de suite. Et quand la dernière goutte descend dans le tube Bella se sent vraiment fière et elle a envie de faire un gros doigt d'honneur à Cullen.

Elle déglutit la dernière gorgée, tout le monde l'applaudit. Elle est à bout de souffle et se laisse retomber contre le dossier de la chaise. Mais les garçons des Sigma n'ont visiblement pas dit leur dernier mot et une pomme apparaît devant ses yeux, derrière celle-ci se trouve Cullen et elle prend conscience que c'est Sam qui est maintenant derrière elle.

« Je te jure qu'elle n'est pas empoisonnée » murmure Cullen en s'installant sur les cuisses de Bella, comme Tyler et Mike précédemment.

Dans la salle, les filles crient encore plus fort. Bella les maudit toutes.

« Venant de toi ça ne m'étonnerait pas » crache-t-elle. La seule réaction que ça provoque chez lui c'est un petit rire moqueur.

« Ouvre ta bouche Bella Chérie. » Dit-il préférant ignorer sa remarque acide. Elle n'a d'autre choix que de s'exécuter parce qu'elle ne veut pas perdre la face devant lui, ni devant personne d'ailleurs. Il dépose la pomme contre ses dents.

« Serre ! Ordonne-t-il encore et elle croque dedans. Stop ! Il faut juste qu'elle tienne, » explique-t-il doucement en caressant ses joues. Bella ne connaît pas ce jeu, et elle ne sait pas du tout à quelle sauce elle va être mangée maintenant La réponse apparaît dans son champ de vision, sauce vodka visiblement.

« Je t'avais dit que ça viendrait ! » La voix d'Emmett à côté d'elle la rend un peu plus amère. Elle a vraiment la trouille là, elle ne sait pas du tout comment elle va boire avec cette foutue pomme dans la bouche. Edward voit la terreur dans son regard, il connaît ce regard, il l'a déjà vu.

« Fais-moi confiance » chuchote-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux et Bella sait qu'elle le peut. Elle ne l'explique pas mais à sa voix, ses yeux, son corps le sent, elle peut lui faire confiance.

« Tu aimes la Vodka-pomme Bella Chérie ? » demande-t-il et il sourit, narquois, parce qu'elle ne peut pas répondre. Edward s'approche et croque furieusement dans la pomme, son jus dégouline entre eux et Bella se tend. Il est à moitié nu sur elle en train de bouffer une putain de pomme directement dans sa bouche.

Edward fait signe à Sam et un shooter apparaît dans la main d'Edward. Il est plein à ras bord. Bella écarquille de nouveau les yeux.

« Ça va passer tout seul Bella Chérie, vas-y croque. » Elle s'exécute. Il récupère la pomme avant qu'elle ne tombe et recroque un morceau, mais cette fois il n'avale pas, il laisse le morceau coincé entre ses dents. Bella déglutit et regarde Edward, sa main se lève et avant même qu'elle n'ait pu prendre une respiration le contenu du shooter est au fond de sa bouche et la bouche d'Edward sur la sienne. Elle mord dans le morceau de fruit sans réfléchir, pour faire passer la brûlure. Les lèvres d'Edward restent collées aux siennes quelques secondes et elle sent sa langue venir cueillir les restes d'alcool sur sa lèvre inférieure. Des sifflets retentissent et des cris assourdissants.

Bella rouvre les yeux quand elle sent qu'il recule, elle n'a même pas conscience qu'elle les a fermé à un moment. Le sourire d'Edward est époustouflant à cet instant.

« Il en reste ! Dit-il en montrant la pomme. J'ai soif moi aussi, » souffle-t-il pratiquement que pour elle.

Il tend sa main libre vers ses potes, un nouveau shooter apparaît entre ses doigts. Cette fois il le met entre eux.

« A toi ! » Dit-il et les mains de Bella jusqu'alors pendantes de chaque côté de la chaise remontent pour se saisir de la pomme et du shooter. Elle croque un morceau qu'elle laisse largement dépasser de sa bouche. Puis elle approche le shooter de sa magnifique bouche, ses putains de lèvres sont faites pour être embrassées, léchées et sucées jusqu'à l'aube.

« Vas-y » l'encourage-t-il et elle verse le shooter dans sa bouche, il avale sans sourciller et elle sent les grandes mains d'Edward se perdre dans sa nuque quand il croque brutalement dans la tranche qu'elle tient entre ses dents. Il mâche en même temps qu'il l'embrasse et Bella ne peut pas croire que ce sont ses lèvres à lui qui sont en train de faire ça.

Edward a vite avalé le morceau de pomme et se délecte maintenant du goût acidulé et sucré des lèvres de Bella. Ses petites lèvres fines épousent parfaitement les siennes et il y glisse sa langue parce qu'il adore la pomme-vodka sur la bouche de Bella. Il est en train de lui rouler une pelle magistrale et ça provoque une colossale érection dans son caleçon parce que cette petite garce est en train de lui rendre son baiser de la plus délicieuse et obscène des façons.

Elle est peut-être insupportable mais elle embrasse carrément bien. Leur langues se battent quelques secondes mais c'est suffisant pour que le cœur de Bella s'emballe furieusement, à l'instar de celui d'Edward mais elle ne le sait pas. Le même frisson les étreint et si la prise dans la nuque de Bella se fait plus ferme c'est parce qu'Edward à l'impression que son corps est en train de prendre feu.

Il la relâche à bout de souffle et la libère en se relevant, ses potes lui tapent le dos et il renfile son tee-shirt rapidement en s'éloignant. Bella reste prostrée sur sa chaise.

* * *

_Edward à la Vodka m'a inspiré, j'ai fais plus long cette fois, avez-vous aimé ? _


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

**Heureusement**

« Va te faire foutre ! » Hurla la voix du chef, depuis le rez-de-chaussée, faisant sursauter les deux enfants, tranquillement assis autour du plateau de Monopoly. Les yeux d'Antony s'écarquillèrent, fixant la porte largement ouverte quelques secondes avant de se poser sur Isa. La terreur dans ses yeux était tellement visible, cela lui fit mal au ventre.

Une porte claqua, un nouvel éclat de voix.

« Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher !

-Ouvre cette putain de porte ou je la défonce. »

Dans les hurlements, les sanglots d'Isa parvinrent à Antony, tout près d'elle. Son cœur se délita complètement, accéléra. Une brusque bouffée de chaleur l'envahissait, la douleur dans son ventre s'accentua face aux yeux paniqués d'Isa.

« Qu'as-tu fait pour moi ? Hein ? Dis-moi ce que je suis pour toi ! Tu me laisses croupir ici depuis si longtemps ! JE TE DETESTE ! »

Un son aigu s'échappa de la gorge de la fillette, ses mains se crispèrent sur celle de son ami assis face à elle. Ils étaient figés paralysés, tétanisés et la voix du chef reprit encore plus fort.

« Tu n'es qu'une garce ! Tu ne m'as jamais demandé mon avis pour rien, tu en as toujours fait qu'à ta tête et aujourd'hui tu me demandes de te rendre des comptes ? Je ne te dois rien Renée !

-Connard ! Tu as foutu ma vie en l'air ! »

Le bruit de la gifle qui s'ensuivit, Antony ignora qui l'avait donnée, qui l'avait reçue mais il avait fait tressaillir Isa d'effroi et il ne le supporta pas. Il se leva brusquement, faisant de nouveau sursauter la petite fille. Il ferma la porte de la chambre, il ne fallait plus qu'elle entende ça. Il se précipita vers elle, enroula ses bras autour de ses petites épaules. Ça lui vrillait les entrailles, il ne pouvait pas mettre de mot sur ce qu'il ressentait mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait mal. Les hurlements au rez-de-chaussée étaient étouffés par les cloisons mais Isa les entendaient encore et ils étaient terrifiants, papa était en colère, maman incontrôlable, elle savait que ce n'était pas normal. Chaque fois que les voix s'insinuaient jusqu'à elle, ça la rendait malade. Antony se sentait impuissant, mais il pouvait faire en sorte qu'elle n'entende pas ça alors, il plaça ses mains sur ses oreilles, attirant sa tête contre lui. Il se balança d'avant en arrière pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que ses larmes cessent de couler, que la maison retrouve son calme et que la voiture de patrouille du chef gronde dans l'allée.

* * *

**Frustration**

« De toute façon, si tu ne te la fais pas, je la branche !

-Fais-toi plaisir Tyl', je ne la toucherai pas.

-Putain mais pourquoi ? Ça fait des mois que tu ne t'es pas tapé une poule et y a des dizaines de meufs canons qui traînent ici tout le temps. Bella est largement au-dessus du lot et elle a les cuisses grandes ouvertes pour toi ! Putain je ne comprends pas t'as fait vœu de chasteté ou quoi ? »

Tyler secoue l'épaule d'Edward, il en a ras le bol de voir son pote aussi sérieux. Il pensait que le baptême de Bella signerait la fin de son abstinence mais visiblement pas, même Bella, LA Bella quoi, ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid.

« Je vois pas l'intérêt de juste m'envoyer en l'air.

-Et bah sors avec elle ! S'exaspère-t-il.

-Pas mon genre, répond simplement Edward.

-Mince c'est quoi ton genre Edward ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle est trop… je n'en sais rien, elle est trop sure d'elle, trop … girly… trop… en fait, il y a un truc chez elle que je ne capte pas. Elle n'est pas méchante ou désagréable mais il y a un truc qui me gène, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a … arf ! Je n'arrive même pas à mettre un mot là-dessus. Elle ne m'inspire pas confiance, je trouve qu'elle est fausse.

-Fausse ? » La bouche et le nez de Tyler se déforment quand il fait une drôle de grimace, c'est sa grimace qui veut dire « tu délires mec ». Alors Edward essaie encore de s'expliquer, ne sachant pas d'ailleurs pourquoi il a besoin de se justifier.

« Comment t'expliquer, elle est déstabilisante. Elle a ce côté pas farouche qui te fait penser qu'elle est normale et équilibrée et quand je croise son regard, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose derrière. Je sais c'est très con, mais cette fille me met mal à l'aise. Et ça m'énerve, j'ai conscience que c'est complètement irrationnel et peut-être que je me fais tout un film mais cette Bella, je te promets que pour moi, elle n'est pas claire. Et je n'ai pas envie de savoir si je fabule ou pas, ça sent les problèmes.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! » Rit Tyler.

Edward hausse les épaules, il y a un truc qui plane autour de cette fille et ça lui fiche les jetons, c'est comme ça.

Il reporte son attention sur la télévision mais dans un coin de sa tête, le baptême de Bella se rejoue. Il devrait repenser à combien c'était agréable de l'embrasser et pourtant ce n'est pas ça qui l'a le plus marqué, c'est son regard quand elle avait peur. Il l'a senti à ce moment-là, plus fort que toute les autres fois où il a été face à elle, cette sensation étrangement douloureuse, comme un mauvais souvenir qui viendrait le hanter.

« Je crois que je deviens dingue, murmure-t-il.

-Probablement, mais du coup, j'ai carte blanche avec elle ou pas ?

-Fais comme tu veux, » soupire-t-il en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé.

Pas très loin de là, Bella regarde son téléphone vibrer sur le bois de son bureau, le nom de « Seth » clignote et elle hésite à répondre. Elle n'est pas vraiment motivée à aller travailler avec lui et le fait qu'il ait encore changé d'avis ne la rassure pas. Ce mec est tellement une girouette. Elle jette un coup d'œil à sa voisine de chambre, elle est vautrée sur son lit, emmêlée avec son Jasper et ça fait des heures qu'ils se bécotent, c'est carrément écœurant et si elle n'était pas là, dans la chambre, ils ne seraient pas en train d'enfiler des perles c'est certain. C'est ça qui la décide à répondre au mec des Sigma. Et une heure plus tard, elle est dans le foyer de la grande maison, elle suit Seth dans la pièce de vie. Le ménage a été fait depuis samedi et la chaise maudite a repris sa place sous la longue table.

« Hé salut Bella ! » Dit Tyler en passant sa tête par-dessus le canapé. « Je pensais à toi justement.

-Ah oui ? » Dit-elle distraitement en jetant un coup d'œil au match de hockey sur l'écran plat.

« Oui, j'allais t'appeler, tu fais quoi ce soir ?

-Seth et moi on bosse pourquoi ?

-Tu veux qu'on aille dîner quelque part tout les deux après ?

-On a beaucoup de boulot et je suis vraiment claquée. Mais une prochaine fois d'accord ? » Elle entend un petit rire en provenance du canapé et Tyler jette un regard mauvais à la personne qui semble assise près de lui, mais Bella ne distingue pas de qui il s'agit.

« Ouais pas de problème se renfrogne Tyler. » Bella s'installe à la grande table, face à Seth. Elle a à peine le temps d'ouvrir son ordinateur portable qu'une main passe sur son épaule.

« Yop ! Salut Beauté ! » Dit Sam en passant près d'elle, il est torse nu et Bella ne se gène pas pour mater le matos. Il a un dos fabuleusement musclé et le tatouage tribal qui traverse sa peau sombre est très beau. Sam ne rate pas qu'elle le reluque et lance avec amusement.

« Bella, tu sais que si tu veux toucher ça peut s'arranger ! Ma proposition tient toujours.

-Hum… ! » Bella hausse les sourcils de façon suggestive. Ça fait un mois qu'elle connaît Sam et il n'arrête pas de lui faire des propositions mais elle n'a pas encore cédé, à défaut elle en rit. Ça lui plaît qu'il la drague sans honte, ça remonte un peu son ego qui est au plus bas depuis quelques semaines.

-Ma chambre c'est la première à droite au deuxième je te l'ai déjà dis non ? » Seth rit pour de bon. Bella roule des yeux, feignant d'être agacée par son comportement alors qu'au fond ça la flatte. Avec tous les couples qui gravitent autour d'elle et sa frustration sexuelle qui s'accroît à mesure que les jours passent et qu'elle s'enfonce dans le célibat, elle envisage de plus en plus de céder à ses avances.

« Je délibère toujours Sam, mais merci.

-Toujours prêt à rendre service moi ! » Ricane-t-il en ouvrant le frigo pour tirer une canette de soda.

Il s'éloigne tranquillement et ajoute une fois dans les escaliers :

« Bella, je t'attends !

-Après Sam, après ! Je travaille là ! » Il part en riant et Bella secoue la tête, ouais, il est sympa et drôle et carrément sexy, elle devrait essayer d'oublier Cullen et s'amuser un peu avec Sam.

Edward est toujours vautré dans le canapé, il essaie de ne pas prêter attention à ce qui se passe autour de lui, mais la présence de Bella l'empêche de suivre le mach de hockey comme il le voudrait. Il se demande ce qu'ont ses potes à tous lui tourner autour. D'accord elle est vraiment bonne, il peut comprendre ça, mais Mike, Tyler, Sam et probablement Seth vu la voix mielleuse qu'il prend pour lui expliquer la partie sur laquelle il a travaillé, ça fait beaucoup quand même.

Bon en même temps, elle les cherche aussi et pourquoi est-elle ici d'ailleurs ? Edward prend ça comme de la provocation, elle essaie quoi au juste, de tous les avoir à ses pieds ? Et le pire c'est que ça marche.

Bella se met à parler après avoir écouté Seth pendant un petit moment, même s'ils ne les voient pas, il peut deviner qu'ils sont côte à côte à la grande table derrière lui car Bella semble lui montrer des trucs. Sa voix claire et basse le surprend un peu, le dernier souvenir qu'il a d'elle, elle criait d'une voix aiguë alcoolisée. Elle explique à Seth les fondements de base du positivisme et Edward se surprend à écouter religieusement ses explications qui ont l'air bien plus cohérentes et approfondies que celles de Seth auparavant. Apparemment la fille en plus d'être bonne et cool serait intelligente.

Comment une personne qui coordonne la couleur de son fard à paupière avec son sac à main peut-elle parler d'Auguste Comte avec autant de précision ? Il se frotte le visage et se décide à quitter la pièce, elle suscite beaucoup trop son intérêt là tout de suite.

« Salut Edward, » murmure Bella en lui jetant un coup d'œil quand il passe près d'elle. La surprise de le voir émerger du canapé a fait accélérer son cœur. Elle se hurle de ne pas se soucier de lui, mais le voir en short et en marcel l'a rendu toute chose. Elle tente de vaguement penser à Sam, mais le type aux yeux verts, qui vient de royalement l'ignorer ne quitte pas son cerveau. Elle en perd ses mots et soupire de frustration. Il pourrait au moins être poli.

Tyler s'éclipse lui aussi et une fois la télévision coupée Bella semble un peu plus concentrée. Elle ne sait pas vraiment ce qui lui a pris de venir ici, elle aurait dû donner rendez-vous à Seth à la bibliothèque. Elle a stupidement pensé que la soirée de Samedi, sa proximité avec Cullen avaient signé l'armistice, mais il n'en est rien. Il redevenu aussi froid que la glace et peut-être que si elle l'avait recroisé durant la soirée elle s'en serait rendu compte mais il a disparu dès la fin de son petit show d'allumeur.

Elle l'invective mentalement quand de vraies insultes se font entendre au premier. Puis des bruits de chocs assourdis par l'épaisseur du sol, une porte qui claque, un nouvel éclat de voix. Bella regarde Seth affolée et celui-ci saute presque par-dessus la table pour grimper au premier.

Elle reconnaît les voix de Sam de Tyler et d'Emmett dans le brouhaha et la scène qui se joue au premier à l'air d'une violence inouïe. Le cœur de Bella accélère, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit faire mais son instinct de survie, ou son manque de courage, lui indique qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle prenne ses cliques et ses claques. Elle ferme son ordinateur rapidement et le glisse dans son sac. Elle range à la hâte le reste de ses affaires se demandant bien la raison de cette dispute parce que c'est vraiment ça qui est en train de se passer en haut. Tyler et Sam semblent être devenus fous, les mots qui lui parviennent par bribe ne sont pas clairs mais elle comprend assez facilement que c'est à propos d'elle qu'ils sont entrain de se savonner. Parce que Sam la traiterait comme une salope, ce que ce dernier nie avec véhémence et il interdit à Tyler de lui donner des leçons de morale et qu'il ne s'avise plus jamais de lui parler de cette façon ou il lui casse la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus prononcer un mot. Emmett hurle encore plus fort que les deux autres.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle va pour quitter la pièce puis la maison mais se fige dans le hall quand Tyler passe à toute vitesse devant elle, elle n'essaie même pas de lui dire un mot tellement il a l'air en colère. Elle n'est même pas sure qu'il l'ait vue car il lui claque la porte d'entrée sous son nez. Elle reste les yeux écarquillés. Elle n'entend pas les pas dans son dos, c'est la voix grave d'Edward qui la fait se retourner brusquement.

« T'es contente ? Crie-t-il, tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?

-Je n'ai rien fait, murmure Bella, terrorisée par l'éclat de colère dans son regard.

-Tu n'es qu'une fouteuse de merde !

-Hé Edward ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! » Hurle Sam à bout de souffle et avant même que Bella n'ait pu esquisser un geste le bras de Sam a enveloppé son épaule.

« Viens Bella, viens ! » Sam l'entraîne à l'extérieur de la maison.

« C'est ça continue Sam, continue ! » S'énerve encore Edward depuis le perron.

« Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème ? » Demande Sam en lui faisant face.

Bella aussi aimerait bien le savoir, comment peut-il la détester à ce point ? Elle sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se hait d'être aussi sensible au regard de Cullen, elle voudrait ne rien en avoir à foutre de lui mais pour une raison qui lui échappe complètement, ce mec a littéralement une emprise sur elle. Ce que pense Edward d'elle ne devrait pas être important et pourtant depuis quelques semaines c'est devenu essentiel.

Edward n'a pas répondu à Sam et celui éloigne maintenant la brunette de la maison, la ramenant vers les hébergements de la cité universitaire.

« Hé Bella, je suis désolé » chuchote-t-il en la serrant contre lui. Il lui caresse la nuque dans un geste qu'il veut réconfortant.

« Je voulais juste taquiner Tyler, je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait la mouche comme ça.

-Vous vous êtes battus ? Demande Bella en reniflant.

-On s'est bousculé, rien de bien méchant, j'irai lui parler en revenant.

-Je suis désolée dit-elle en laissant échapper un sanglot.

-Non, Bella ma belle, ce n'est pas de ta faute, t'inquiète pas. »

- X -

Edward est de nouveau en train de traîner dans la pièce de vie, il ne sait pas quoi faire de sa peau. Il est encore sous le choc de l'altercation entre Tyler et Sam et comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont revenus il s'inquiète. L'ambiance dans leur maison est quelque chose qui lui tient vraiment à cœur, ils se sont tout toujours hyper bien entendus et cette gourde vient foutre la merde, il lui en veut pour ça. Elle est vraiment stupide, à tous les aguicher voilà ce qui devait arriver ! Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui crier dessus encore plus fort puisque visiblement personne ici n'était capable de la remettre à sa place. Lui le ferait sans hésiter.

Une heure est passée depuis qu'ils sont partis et il a vraiment hâte qu'ils reviennent pour pouvoir les faire asseoir calmement autour d'une table, qu'ils s'expliquent, s'excusent et qu'Edward puisse leur expliquer qu'ils ne doivent absolument pas se disputer pour une gonzesse.

Quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvre, il se lève d'un bon du canapé pour aller à la rencontre de l'arrivant, il s'agit de Jasper mais heureusement Sam est juste derrière. Le grand brun jette un regard noir à Edward et celui-ci ne comprend pas la réaction de son ami.

« Edward, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, » dit gentiment Jasper. Il a parlé doucement, aucune agressivité dans la voix et pourtant Edward sent qu'il ne lui laisse pas le choix.

« De quoi ? » Répond-t-il sur la défensive, s'il y a quelqu'un qui doit entendre un sermon de saint Jasper c'est Sam, pas lui.

« De Bella.

-Quel est le rapport avec moi ? Commence-t-il à s'agacer.

-Viens et ne te braque pas s'il te plaît, nous sommes des gens civilisés non ?

-Mouais. » Il n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter d'écouter son ami, parce que c'est exactement comme ça qu'il abordera cette discussion avec Sam et Tyler. Et s'il veut qu'ils se comportent en adultes, il doit montrer l'exemple.

Il se laisse donc tomber sur le canapé et Jasper s'installe près de lui en soufflant, Sam prend le fauteuil en face, se penchant en avant pour que ses coudes reposent sur ses cuisses.

« Edward, Sam m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé avec Tyler. Je comprends que tu sois en colère je sais à quel point tu détestes les embrouilles, surtout ici, dans cette maison. Je comprends vraiment. »

Edward lui jette un regard suspicieux, il est d'accord avec ça mais ne comprend pas où son ami veut en venir. Jasper reprend alors quand il sent qu'il a digéré l'information.

« Le problème c'est que j'étais avec Alice quand Bella est revenue.

-Et alors ?

-Et bien, tu sais avec Alice, je n'envisage pas juste une partie de jambes en l'air tu vois, et ma copine t'aimais bien. C'est important pour moi que vous les gars vous acceptiez ma nana, parce que je pense que c'est bien parti avec elle. Mais tu vois quand une de ses amie rentre en larmes à cause d'un de mes potes, elle n'est pas vraiment contente, tu vois. Et j'ai beau me creuser le cerveau pour te trouver des excuses et même juste comprendre ton comportement, je t'avoue que je reste comme un con.

-Attends, je t'arrête tout de suite, si t'essaies de me faire culpabiliser parce que Miss Camping chialait tu fais carrément fausse route.

-Miss Camping ? » Grogne Sam. Et Edward arque un sourcil vers lui.

« Pourquoi vous prenez tous sa défense ? Est-ce qu'elle est une petite chose fragile qu'il faut protéger à tout prix ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait pour que vous la preniez tous en pitié comme ça ? Oh la fille, elle drague tout ce qui bouge et après elle pleure quand on lui dit qu'elle se comporte comme une traînée ? Vous plaisantez là non ?

-Non, je te jure Edward que je ne plaisante pas, » la voix de Jasper est grave et basse. Il est hors de question pour lui qu'un de ses potes agresse gratuitement une amie de sa copine. C'est peut-être bête mais si Alice dit qu'Edward se comporte comme un con, il la croit.

« Tu veux que j'aille m'excuser auprès d'elle Jasper ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Alors qu'elle fout la merde ici ? Désolé mec, mais pas question ! Si vous êtes tous assez bêtes pour croire cette petite princesse dès qu'elle verse une petite larme bah c'est votre problème, moi elle ne m'a pas retourné le cerveau !

-Edward merde c'est quoi ton problème avec elle ? S'énerve Sam. Une petite larme ? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu lui as foutu la trouille ?

-M'en fiche, elle a uniquement ce qu'elle mérite, elle drague tout ce qui bouge et s'étonne de foutre la merde ?

-Bella ne drague pas tout ce qui bouge ! La défend Jasper.

-Bien sûr que si, » s'entête Edward, il se souvient encore de sa danse provocante sur son bar, il reprend plus durement, exaspéré maintenant :

« Elle s'est pratiquement foutue à poil au Tricératops ! Mais tu étais sûrement trop occupé à draguer sa copine pour t'en rendre compte.

-Elles faisaient la fête ! Tu sais très bien comment ça se passe, Bella vient d'arriver à l'université, elle a vingt ans, la liberté, elle avait le droit de s'amuser ! La première fois que tu l'as vue, elle était avec ses copines, faisait la fête comme toutes les premières années quand elles arrivent, elle était ivre et je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'elle t'ait sauté dessus !

-Tu parles elle était prête à lécher le bar pour que je la regarde !

-Tu sais, reprend plus doucement Sam, tu peux rencontrer des gens qui te font très mauvaise impression la première fois et oui c'est dur d'oublier ça pour voir plus loin, mais tu fais vraiment un blocage là-dessus, sérieusement mec. Bella parait superficielle et un peu cruche au premier abord mais je t'assure que tu devrais vraiment creuser un peu.

-Ok ! Vous voulez quoi ? Que j'aille m'excuser ? Aucune chance ! » Il se lève et prend la poudre d'escampette. Jasper soupire, il ne sait pas comment il va expliquer ça à Alice. Sam se frotte le visage, il y réfléchira à deux fois la prochaine fois qu'il voudra taquiner Bella.

A la cité universitaire, elle a enfilé un grand pull long parce qu'il ne fait pas si chaud et a profité qu'Alice soit à la douche pour appeler Tyler. Le mec des Sigma est encore furieux à propos de Sam et Bella s'en veut. Elle lui explique, un peu maladroitement qu'elle n'a jamais envisagé quoi que ce soit avec lui et elle regrette de poser des problèmes chez eux. Il n'écoute pas vraiment ses excuses, il continue de vociférer après Sam alors elle laisse tomber, espérant que les garçons de la confrérie ne lui en voudront pas. Elle sait que pour Edward s'est complètement cuit, mais elle espère que les autres n'auront pas la même réaction.

* * *

_Bon Vodkadward a repris ses esprits... il est moins fun sobre... non ? _

_Merci à _Fraisee42, Lily, Rc, Ines, Guenillette et Vanessa pour vos messages sur le chapitre précédent, c'est trop gentil! 

Merci de me lire, portez vous bien. 

Minka


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

**C'est normal**

Dans la maison d'Antony, il n'y avait pas de cris, Maman était rentrée à la maison, la routine reprenait son cours, elle dormait encore plus qu'avant son voyage. Antony ne s'en inquiétait pas trop car Carlisle avait dit que c'était normal. Il avait confiance en lui, il disait tout le temps qu'il l'aimait et qu'il aimait sa maman aussi. Donc le petit garçon le croyait quand il disait que ça irait, parce qu'on ne ment pas aux gens qu'on aime.

Carlisle avait dit à maman que c'était normal qu'elle perde ses cheveux, mais Antony n'aimait pas ça parce que ça rendait triste sa maman. Elle avait dit qu'elle était moche et avait beaucoup pleuré. Antony n'avait pas compris pourquoi ça la rendait si triste mais Isa lui avait dit qu'elle pleurerait beaucoup elle aussi si elle perdait ses cheveux. Elle avait alors défait ses nattes et ses boucles s'étaient répandues partout autour de son visage.

Antony avait alors compris pourquoi sa maman était malheureuse à propos de ça, c'était joli les grands cheveux et amusant de farfouiller dedans. Isa lui apprit cette après-midi-là à faire des tresses, le lendemain il avait oublié mais dès qu'il le pouvait, il enlevait les élastiques qui retenaient ses couettes et emmêlait les boucles de son amie.

* * *

**Pulsion**

Bella regarde les affiches de films suspendues au-dessus de sa tête dans le grand hall du cinéma du campus. C'est vrai que depuis qu'elle a commencé les cours à l'université de Seattle elle n'a pas vu un seul film, alors qu'à Phoenix, elle y allait souvent. Enfin, quand sa mère et Phil la laissaient sortir, ce qui était plutôt rare et assez contraignant, elle devait dire avec qui, quelle séance, préciser les horaires etc… elle détestait ça. Maintenant elle peut y aller quand bon lui semble, dans la mesure où son budget le lui permet et elle ne le fait pas.

« Les gars sont arrivés ! » Dit Alice et Bella scanne la grande pièce des yeux. Elle devine Emmett, Jasper, Mike et Edward dans la file d'attente. Elle prend une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, voir Edward la stresse, comme toujours et cela même s'il ne lui parle pratiquement pas.

Elle s'est faite à l'idée qu'il ne l'aime pas, sans raison valable, mais se retrouver en soirée avec lui est toujours affreusement déstabilisant. Elle en est arrivée à éviter les fêtes chez les Sigma, à baisser les yeux quand elle le croise sur le campus et surtout, mais cela elle échoue lamentablement, le sortir de sa tête.

Elle suit Alice vers le petit groupe de garçons, Jessica la tient par le bras et elle aime bien ça, cela lui donne une contenance. Elle salue les garçons une fois qu'ils sont tous munis de leurs tickets. Edward reste un peu en retrait et elle sait que c'est pour ne pas avoir à la saluer.

« Dépêchez-vous ! Crie Alice, la séance va bientôt commencer !

-Je vous rejoins, je vais prendre une boisson, » dit Bella, en effet, sa gorge est sèche, elle tuerait pour un coca bien frais.

Edward grimpe rapidement les marches qui mènent à la salle, les bandes annonces ont déjà commencé et la salle est comble. Le groupe avance péniblement dans le noir, heureusement que Seth et Lauren, qui sont arrivés un peu plus tôt leurs ont gardé des places.

Edward enlève sa veste avant de s'asseoir et la pose sur le siège libre au bord de l'allée, il pense que le groupe est au complet et que personne ne prendra le siège. Alors quand une silhouette féminine apparaît dans l'allée, il est franchement surpris dans un premier temps, puis grimace en reconnaissant Bella. Il tourne la tête pour voir s'il n'y a pas une place libre plus loin, vers Emmett, mais visiblement pas. Il enlève sa veste et la coince entre sa cuisse et l'accoudoir.

« Merci » chuchote Bella en s'installant. Son cœur bat à tout rompre, elle a envie de vomir, deux heures assise à côté de monsieur glaçon ce n'est pas ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Finalement, ça aurait pu être une bonne sortie désespère-t-elle. Elle se demande ensuite pourquoi la malédiction a placé Cullen à côté d'elle.

Le générique du film démarre et Bella se dit qu'elle peut faire abstraction de lui.

« La putain de ta mère éteint ton téléphone ou je te défonce ! » Grogne une voix de l'autre côté de l'allée. Le propriétaire du téléphone semble se retourner.

« Oh va te faire foutre ! » Entend-elle encore.

Tout le monde est tourné vers la gauche de la salle et très vite la situation dégénère, Bella devine l'homme à sa gauche se lever puis un bruit de peau qui claque contre une autre peau. Ses yeux s'élargissent de surprise quand elle devine les deux types en train de se battre.

Avant qu'elle n'ait compris quoi que ce soit, ils sont près d'elle, dans l'allée, à se frapper. Elle veut se lever pour s'éloigner mais Edward est debout devant son siège. Elle attrape sa main, il ne faut pas qu'il se mêle de ça, ça va dégénérer. Il fait encore un pas en avant, Bella le retient quand avec son bras libre Edward repousse le corps de l'homme qui vient de nouveau de se faire frapper.

Trois vigiles apparaissent et Bella est soulagée qu'Edward se soit contenté de faire barrage entre elle et les deux abrutis. Elle reprend son souffle péniblement alors que toute la salle semble s'insurger face au comportement puéril des deux jeunes hommes. Ils sont rapidement évacués et Edward se rassoit, l'adrénaline court dans ses veines.

« Quelle bande de cons ! » Grogne-t-il, effaré d'avoir assisté à ça et que la fille à côté de lui ait failli se prendre un coup perdu.

« Je te jure il y en a, ils sont à la masse ! Dit Mike à sa droite. Putain, font chier ! J'ai rien compris !»

Edward reporte son attention sur l'écran, il lui faut plusieurs secondes pour se concentrer de nouveau sur le film et sur ce que l'acteur dit.

Bella elle n'a toujours pas repris le fil de l'histoire car elle regarde sa main posée sur sa cuisse, recouverte par la paume chaude d'Edward. Le bras de son voisin est passé par-dessus l'accoudoir et il ne semble pas avoir conscience de leur promiscuité.

Elle n'ose pas bouger, elle est choquée par ce geste aussi intime que protecteur. Elle est encore stupéfaite qu'il l'ait protégée ainsi de l'altercation qui s'est jouée à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle a d'abord cru qu'il voulait les séparer, ou se battre mais en fait il a juste fait écran et maintenant il tient sa main, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Elle lui jette un coup d'œil, pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe mais elle ne devine que son profil en colère, les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractent à une allure folle.

Edward se sent observé et tourne la tête vers elle, il est d'abord surpris de tomber directement dans le regard de Bella. Il se demande pourquoi elle le dévisage mais surtout pourquoi autant d'inquiétude dans ses yeux et une fois encore, la sensation étrange revient. Ça lui fait comme de l'électricité dans le ventre et son cœur accélère. Il fronce les sourcils, il déteste voir l'angoisse dans ses yeux. Il ne sent pas que sa main se resserre, il se dit simplement que ces deux couillons ont dû lui foutre la trouille.

-Ça va ? Chuchote-t-il et son souffle frais balaye le visage de Bella. Elle déglutit péniblement ne sachant pas vraiment si c'est la réalité ou si elle va se réveiller car Edward a l'air vraiment inquiet. Et comme elle ne répond pas, il s'inquiète d'autant plus et son regard devient encore plus intense.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il prend conscience que son pouce est en train de faire des petits cercles réconfortant sur la main de Bella et que c'est ça la douce sensation qui fait battre son cœur. Quelque chose est en train de se passer en lui et il ne se l'explique pas mais il ne peut lâcher ni sa main, ni ses yeux.

Il commence alors un combat avec cette force invisible qui l'empêche de retourner son attention vers l'écran. Il baisse les yeux, pensant qu'en lâchant son regard qui le brûle, il arrivera à contrôler sa main, mais il tombe sur sa bouche et ses lèvres ont besoin d'être embrassées. C'est plus fort que lui, cette délicieuse bouche doit-être sur la sienne.

Bella regarde le visage d'Edward à quelques centimètres du sien, elle ne sait pas à quel moment ni pourquoi il s'est autant approché ni combien de temps ça a pris mais il est dangereusement proche d'elle et elle voudrait reculer son visage mais elle n'y arrive pas du tout.

Sa gorge est encore plus sèche, elle déglutit douloureusement et sa langue essaie d'humidifier sa bouche. Elle glisse à peine sur sa lèvre inférieure tellement elle est pétrifiée mais Edward ne le rate pas et colle sa bouche à la sienne d'un coup. Comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme s'il n'avait pas d'autre choix et en lui c'est la tempête. Son goût est exquis, ses lèvres sont souples et douces créant une caresse absolument divine sur lui. Il en veut plus, beaucoup plus. Il se fiche de la détester, sa bouche est parfaite et c'est son corps entier qu'il veut. Sa main libre capture l'ovale de son visage et sa langue part caresser le morceau de chair charnue qu'il a coincé entre ses dents.

Bella est incapable de le repousser, elle essaie de reculer son visage mais sa main l'en empêche, sa prise est forte sur sa joue et la langue humide d'Edward qui la caresse la dissuade de le faire. Elle est en train de se liquéfier sous ce toucher aussi inattendu que merveilleux. Parce que merde aussi con soit-il jamais on ne l'a embrassée ainsi. Sauf peut-être lors de son baptême chez les Sigma mais c'était déjà lui l'investigateur du meilleur baiser de sa vie. Elle prend conscience qu'elle a cessé de respirer quand ses doigts se crispent sur sa main.

Edward se rend ainsi compte qu'il est en train de lui rouler une pelle quand les petits doigts de la fille écrasent ses phalanges. Il récupère doucement sa langue, referme ses lèvres et dépose un dernier baiser délicat sur cette sublime bouche qui vient de l'emmener bien loin de ce cinéma. Ses yeux se ferment quand il reprend son souffle, il ne sait pas ce qu'il vient de faire, mais il sait que c'était vraiment stupide.

Bella prend une profonde inspiration, les paupières closent d'Edward la font un peu paniquer, il va hurler, c'est certain, il va dire que c'est de sa faute, qu'elle l'a allumé. Mais elle prend conscience que c'est lui qui est au-dessus de l'accoudoir, c'est sa main à lui qui est toujours posée sur son visage et quand elle expire, c'est son front à lui qui vient se poser sur le sien. Les doigts d'Edward se crispent de nouveau sur la peau douce de Bella et il n'a pas d'autres choix que de l'embrasser à nouveau. C'est tout ce qu'il veut là tout de suite. Et il écarte ses lèvres avec la sienne, il est heureux qu'elle ne se débatte pas.

Mike se demande ce qu'Edward est en train de raconter à Bella pour être ainsi tourné vers elle et ses yeux s'ouvrent grands de surprise quand il se rend compte que leurs visages sont soudés. Il crève d'envie de montrer ça à ses potes mais il s'abstient, ils pourront le chambrer plus tard.

Sauf que maintenant il n'arrive plus du tout à se concentrer sur le film, Edward est petit à petit en train de passer par-dessus l'accoudoir et Bella a l'air de se tasser de plus en plus dans son siège. _Putain, mais il va la sauter sur place ou quoi ?_ Se demande-t-il, peut-être qu'il devrait les arrêter avant que les vigiles reviennent pour les faire sortir prendre l'air.

Mike devine maintenant les doigts de Bella enfouis dans les cheveux de la nuque d'Edward, tandis que sa main droite à lui a l'air de se balader un peu partout sur la brune quand la gauche est fixée sur son visage.

« Ils ne reprennent jamais leurs souffles ? » Chuchote Jessica et Mike se retourne vers elle, il constate que tous leurs amis ont la tête tournée vers les deux dévergondés. Mike pense qu'il est temps de mettre un terme à leur exhibition.

« Hé mec ? Vous n'êtes pas tous seuls là ! » Murmure-t-il en pressant l'épaule d'Edward pour le ramener parmi eux.

Il se redresse d'un coup, la réalité le giflant violemment. Il se rassoit dans le fond de son siège en veillant à ramener ses mains sur ses genoux. Il est comme dans un état second.

Il découvre avec gêne les visages de ses amis, étonnés pour Mike, curieux pour Seth, amusés pour Rosalie, en colère pour Jasper, stupéfait pour Alice, moqueur pour Emmett. Il sent son sang monter dans ses joues, il ne sait pas ce qu'il lui a pris, il a complètement perdu les pédales et il n'ose même pas regarder la victime de son attaque.

Il n'a pas touché une fille depuis un petit moment c'est vrai, mais de là à sauter sur la première venue ! Il a juste envie de se frapper, c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix, et aussi agréable que cela était, il ne peut pas laisser cela se produire. Bien sûr qu'elle est belle, bien sûr qu'elle n'est probablement pas la cruche qu'il avait imaginée et peut-être que c'est une fille géniale. Mais il ne peut pas s'engager dans une relation, il n'a jamais pu, malgré ses efforts. Il sait, au fond de lui qu'elle n'est pas la bonne, alors il n'a ni envie de perdre son temps ni d'aller vers une inévitable rupture douloureuse. Si la femme de sa vie frappait à sa porte demain et qu'il était dans une relation que ferait-il ? Il ne peut pas prendre le risque de la louper pour une partie de jambes en l'air.

* * *

_Salut! _

_Je vous laisse quelques semaines là dessus, vacances ... ^^_

_On se retrouve fin Aout! Merci Rc et Guenillette pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir. _

_Bonne vacances à vous et courage pour celles qui travaillent. _

_A bientôt! _

_M.M_


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

**Chez les anges**

Isa était assise sur la première branche du sapin, contre le tronc. Antony était à cheval sur celle du dessus. Elle poussait alternativement les pieds de son ami qui se balançaient dans le vide devant elle. Antony la laissait faire, il avait l'impression que ses jambes étaient du chewing-gum.

« J'aimerais bien avoir les jambes élastiques » dit-il en repensant aux dessins animés qu'ils avaient regardés la veille chez Isa.

« Ouais, tu pourrais grimper partout. Moi j'aimerais bien… » Isa ne termina pas sa phrase, les volets du premier venaient de s'ouvrir et la tête de monsieur Carlisle apparut par l'ouverture. Il cherchait les enfants du regard. Isa fit des grands gestes pour attirer son attention. Il lui rendit un petit signe de main quand enfin il repéra les bambins dans l'arbre.

« Monsieur Carlisle ne va plus au travail ? » Demanda la petite fille surprise, ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle le voyait ici, et ce n'était pas le week-end.

« Non, murmura Antony, il reste à la maison maintenant. »

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea encore Isa et Antony frissonna. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais il sentait au fond de lui que ça n'augurait rien de bon. Et son ventre se tordait de douleur en y pensant, ça lui donnait envie de pleurer.

« Parce que Maman veut qu'il reste. Répondit-il simplement.

-Mais c'est pas obligé d'aller travailler ? Papa dit toujours qu'il est obligé.

-Je ne sais pas, dit tristement Antony. Ma maman elle est malade alors elle doit l'excuser.

-Oui, quand je suis malade pour l'école, maman elle fait un mot. Mais je n'ai jamais été malade comme ta maman.

-Moi non plus » murmura tristement Antony. La peine dans sa voix rendit triste Isa, elle arrêta de balancer son pied et ses petits doigts s'enroulèrent autour de la cheville de son petit voisin.

« Est-ce qu'elle va guérir ? Finit-elle par demander.

-On ne sait pas, elle doit se reposer pour ça. Mais après elle ira avec les anges.

-Les anges ? Isa étaient confuse, elle ne voyait pas le rapport.

-Quand les gens sont malades, ils meurent et ils vont avec les anges. Expliqua doucement Antony.

-Ta maman va aller avec les anges ?

-C'est ce que Carlisle a dit, maman veut y aller aussi, elle dit que c'est bien là haut. Il y a tous les gens que tu connais qui sont déjà morts et puis tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

-Mais si elle part là-haut tu ne la verras plus ?

-Oui, mais je pourrais lui parler parce que les anges ils entendent tout, et ils nous regardent.

-J'aimerai pas que ma maman elle parte. » Trancha Isa, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Antony n'était pas en colère ou triste pour ça. Qui est-ce qui allait lui faire à manger ? L'aider pour ses devoirs et lui dire quels habits mettre le matin ?

« Tu pourras aller avec elle ?

-Non, je ne suis pas malade, je resterais avec Carlisle. »

Antony frissonna, il n'aimait pas penser à ça, il espérait qu'elle change d'avis et qu'elle ne parte pas tout de suite. Il n'arrivait pas imaginer ce que ça ferait d'être sans elle. Mais il y aurait toujours Isa pour savoir quoi faire.

« On va attraper des grenouilles ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et sauta au pied de l'arbre. Isa le regarda impressionnée. Il l'aida ensuite à descendre, sans même qu'elle ait à lui demander. Elle n'aimerait pas non plus qu'Antony aille avec les anges, parce qu'il ne pourrait plus s'occuper d'elle s'il n'était plus là.

* * *

**B & E**

Bella passe de nouveau ses doigts sur ses lèvres, ressentant encore la présence brûlante de celles d'Edward. Elle ne sait pas comment elle a fait pour rester aussi froide après un baiser aussi chaud. C'était inattendu et vraiment incroyable mais il y a mis fin aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et après, monsieur glaçon était de retour.

Elle a du mal à comprendre comment elle a fait pour rester immobile près de lui pendant l'heure qui a suivi, comment elle a fait pour faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme lui.

Mais maintenant, elle est là, dans ce bar, à le regarder flirter avec toutes ces filles alors qu'il y a trois heures, ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes et lui offraient un baiser comme elle en a toujours rêvé.

La petite fille en elle avait toujours imaginé que son premier baiser serait comme celui là. La vie l'avait bien sûr déçue, son premier baiser avec la langue avait été baveux, les premières caresses qu'elle avait partagées avec un homme avait été maladroites et gênantes et son premier orgasme bien trop solitaire. Mais le baiser d'Edward Cullen avait réveillé tous ses rêves de petite fille, il y avait forcément un homme quelque part pour elle qui embrassait comme Edward, mais qui ne se retrouvait pas quelques heures plus tard à rire et parler avec trois filles la laissant là, misérable.

En arrivant à la fac jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'elle tomberait amoureuse d'un garçon comme lui, elle s'était moquée tellement de fois de ses copines qui s'amourachaient de mecs qui n'en valaient pas la peine, qui ne les respectaient pas et aujourd'hui elle en faisait partie ! Elle était devenue cette fille stupide qui ferait n'importe quoi pour un garçon qui n'avait aucune considération pour elle.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas, elle savait qu'il était en droit, qu'il avait vingt et un an, qu'il venait de Portland, qu'il était brillant et elle avait découvert par elle-même qu'il était beaucoup trop d'humeur changeante.

Edward de l'autre côté du bar, essaie de se distraite comme il peut en faisant poliment la conversation avec les filles qui lui sont tombées dessus quand il est allé se chercher une bière. Elles sont arrivées à point nommé parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'être assis face à la brune qui l'avait poussé à se comporter comme un connard.

Il n'écoute que distraitement la conversation qui se joue autour de lui. Se contente d'afficher un faux sourire bien large et essaie par tous les moyens de sortir ce baiser de sa tête. Ce n'est qu'un baiser tente-t-il de se convaincre, porté par une simple pulsion d'homme, mais aussi fort qu'il essaie, dans le fond, une petite voix lui dit que c'est plus que ça. Et ça lui fait peur, il veut la faire taire, parce qu'il déteste que cette fille ait cette emprise sur lui. Il la désire terriblement, aussi fortement qu'il la hait. Il ne s'explique pas cette haine viscérale, ce malaise qui l'étreint quand il est face à elle et ce plaisir incommensurable que sa bouche lui procure.

« Hé mec ! » Jasper interrompt la conversation, Edward est surpris de voir que deux des filles sont parties et que la plus grande, la rousse, est complètement collée à lui maintenant. Il ne sait pas à quel moment ça c'est produit.

« Ouais ? » Demande-t-il en vidant sa bouteille avant de la poser sur le bar.

« Je voudrais passer la nuit avec Alice, ça te dérange, si je lui propose, de prendre le canap' ? Juste cette nuit mec ! » S'empresse-t-il d'ajouter pour le rassurer.

Edward sait que le canapé en bas est juste trop mou et chaque ressort, un supplice pour le dos. Il soupire, ça le fait vraiment chier, mais son pote a l'air tellement d'y tenir qu'il accepte.

« Ok, je prendrai le canapé.

-Il y a de la place chez moi, » murmure la fille contre lui. Il examine sa proposition rapidement, ça sera mieux que le canapé, puis il réagit et secoue la tête négativement.

« Non je te remercie, le canapé me va bien. » Il lui a juste fallu imaginer rentrer chez cette fille pour se rendre compte que c'est une connerie.

« En tout bien tout honneur » ajoute-t-elle visiblement inquiète qu'il ait pu penser à autre chose. Et oui Edward a pensé à autre chose et il ne croit pas une seconde que ce soit purement par charité d'âme qu'elle ait proposé ça, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, rien qu'à la façon qu'elle a d'effleurer son bras avec sa poitrine. Une remarque acide meurt sur ses lèvres, il n'a pas envie de se prendre la tête à lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment il ne la culbutera pas.

«Merci Mec, je te revaudrai ça ! » Dit Jasper en lui claquant l'épaule. Edward pose un billet sur le bar, il n'a plus rien à foutre ici. Jasper va rentrer avec sa nana, Emmett aussi, Seth est parti tôt car demain il retourne chez ses parents de bonne heure. Il va saluer ses potes et traîne son corps hors du bar. La terrasse a été prise d'assaut par les fumeurs et il a du mal à se frayer un chemin. Il parvient à gagner le trottoir et remarque tout de suite Bella appuyée contre le mur, à l'angle de la ruelle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Demande-t-il un peu sèchement mais il est surtout étonné de la voir là, seule, à l'entrée de cette rue pas très éclairée. Bella qui est sortie quelques minutes pour prendre l'air, la vision de la rousse à deux doigts d'enfoncer sa langue dans la bouche d'Edward étant trop insupportable pour son petit cœur bousillé, est franchement contrariée de le voir là. Il fout clairement en l'air son moment de quiétude.

« Je prends l'air. » Répond-elle froidement en détournant le regard, elle déteste lui parler sur ce ton même si lui ne se gêne pas pour le faire.

Quand il entend l'amertume dans la voix de la fille. Il imagine bien qu'elle est en colère contre lui, il ne peut pas lui en vouloir, il s'est comporté comme un con. Lui rouler une pelle était une idée stupide d'autant plus pour l'ignorer après, donc oui il mérite sa colère et il pense que s'excuser serait la chose à faire.

Il avance de quelques pas, cherchant ses mots, il toussote pour s'éclaircir la voix. A ce son, Bella redresse la tête, se demande ce qu'il fait encore ici, et dans ses troublants iris verts, elle se rend compte qu'il est tout près d'elle.

« Bella… je suis… Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Finit-il dans un souffle inquiet de voir des larmes jaillir de ses yeux bruns. C'est évident que si elle se met à pleurer, son cœur va se mettre à se déliter en tout petits morceaux, déjà là, il sent chacune de ses barrières s'effriter et l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, la réconforter, la rassurer devient de plus en plus forte.

« Tu me donnes le tournis Edward ! » Claque-t-elle en contournant son corps pour partir et c'est plus fort que lui il part à sa suite.

« Bella attends ! » Dit-il en attrapant doucement l'arrière de son coude quand elle traverse la rue. Elle a envie de hurler sur lui, pour qu'il la laisse tranquille, pour qu'il arrête de jouer avec elle. Elle voudrait ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Mais la main de l'homme glisse sur son avant-bras, se serre autour de son poignet et ça fait vibrer son cœur quand il l'entraîne jusqu'au trottoir d'en face.

« Edward, je t'en prie, » couine-t-elle en se figeant. Le corps d'Edward se retrouve devant elle, l'empêchant d'ouvrir la porte qui la sépare de son dortoir.

« Bella je suis désolé. » Le pouce d'Edward se met à faire des petits cercles à l'intérieur de son poignet, il est nerveux, elle frisonne de la tête aux pieds.

« Désolé de quoi ? grince-t-elle.

-De t'avoir embrassée au ciné, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ! Tente-t-il de se justifier mais cela n'explique rien du tout.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je devrais survivre. » Ment-elle, en attrapant ses clés de sa poche pour les enfoncer dans la serrure. Au fond, pour elle, c'est vraiment grave, elle ne supporte plus l'ascenseur émotionnel qu'il lui fait vivre, ça la met complètement en vrac.

« Hé ! Je m'excuse ok ? » S'agace-t-il de se faire envoyer promener malgré ses excuses. Il ne lui doit rien, mais il le fait, elle pourrait considérer ça quand même. Il la retient de nouveau quand elle essaie de rentrer chez elle.

« Hé mais tu marches à l'envers toi ! S'énerve-t-elle pour de bon, J'en ai ras le bol que tu me hurles dessus ! Soit tu m'ignores, soit tu m'engueules, soit tu m'embrasses ! Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ? » Elle assène sa dernière question par un coup de poing dans son pectoral droit et Edward recule, plus surpris par le geste que par la douleur.

Il reste bouche bée face aux yeux noirs de colère face à lui. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir autant de haine lui être adressée dans ces sublimes iris sombres. Comme il ne répond pas et que les vannes sont désormais ouvertes et qu'elle est à deux doigts de pleurer Bella lâche tout ce qu'elle a :

« Ça fait un mois que tu m'ignores complètement et si tu t'adresses à moi c'est pour me crier dessus, je n'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses Edward ! Tu me détestes pour je ne sais quelle raison et je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi tu prends un malin plaisir à me faire me sentir mal !

-Pardon ! ce n'était pas le but !

-Peu importe ! Maintenant c'est foutu ! Ce n'est pas des excuses qui vont me faire me sentir mieux ! Tant mieux si ça soulage ta conscience, mais si tu veux faire quelque chose de bien, explique-moi pourquoi tu me détestes ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait bordel ?

-Je n'en sais rien ! S'exaspère-t-il, je ne sais pas, c'est … c'est plus fort que moi !

-Je ne t'ai rien fait !

-Je sais ! Je suis désolé !

-Alors pourquoi tu t'énerves sur moi tout le temps ? Pourquoi tu n''essaies même pas de me connaître ? On pourrait parler comme deux êtres normaux, je ne te demande pas d'être mon ami, mais juste de … en fait je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essaie d'être sympa avec toi, t'es trop méchant ! »

La hanche de Bella pousse la porte vitrée, elle en a assez de se ridiculiser face à lui, il la fait se sentir comme une gamine colérique. Et c'est exactement pour cette raison que la main d'Edward se referme sur la sienne, la voix de petite fille qu'elle a utilisée lui a fait perdre toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Il ne voulait plus s'approcher d'elle, il n'a plus qu'une envie maintenant c'est de l'avoir dans ses bras, de la réconforter et de la faire se sentir bien.

« Bella ? S'il te plaît, je m'excuse !

-Non ! » Assène-t-elle, il ne mérite pas d'être pardonné.

Frustré et en colère par son refus, il resserre sa prise et la tire vers lui. Bien décidé à lui faire dire oui, il déteste qu'elle le provoque ainsi, il ne laissera pas tomber, il aura ce qu'il veut. Leurs regards se connectent et se lancent des éclairs. Elle a envie de l'étrangler, il a envie de la faire taire, quoi qu'elle s'apprête à dire avec sa bouche entrouverte il la fera taire.

« Edw'… »

La bouche d'Edward est sur la sienne. Peu importe ce qu'elle allait dire. Il va dompter ce caractère de feu, il veut la faire plier, il veut la posséder, elle est à lui. Avant même qu'elle n'ait compris quoi que ce soit, ses petits doigts sont enfouis dans ses cheveux, à l'arrière de sa tête et elle tire son visage vers elle pour en prendre plus. Ça n'excuse rien, mais c'est grandiose. Comme dans le cinéma, c'est l'explosion en elle. Elle ne pense plus, elle ne réfléchis plus, c'est instinctif, elle a besoin de lui. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi il lui fait cet effet mais là tout de suite il la pousse contre le mur dans l'entrée et elle a juste envie qu'il la prenne comme une bête.

Lui a exactement la même envie, il ne veut pas se disputer avec elle, il ne veut pas parler ou essayer de comprendre, il a ses bras entourés autour de son corps et pas question qu'elle en bouge. Tant pis si ça doit se finir en pugilat, il la veut, il veut aller jusqu'au bout, prendre tout ce qu'elle peut lui donner et enfin en finir avec cette frustration qui l'envahit chaque fois qu'elle est moins de cinq mètres de lui. Il pense sincèrement qu'il arrêtera de se tourmenter à propos d'elle quand il l'aura physiquement consommée, c'est la seule solution.

« Je te veux ! » Grogne-t-il très honnêtement contre sa bouche. La main de Bella lui répond, l'entraînant déjà vers l'ascenseur. La cabine est au rez-de-chaussée et s'ouvre rapidement, elle le tire à l'intérieur, elle a trop peur qu'il change d'avis, retrouve ses esprits. Elle sent qu'elle est sur le point de gagner et comme ses mains sont partout sur elle alors qu'il l'accule contre le fond pour sucer la peau de son cou, elle sent le sourire de la victoire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Elle espère qu'en fait, son comportement à la con des dernières semaines, était lié au fait qu'elle lui plaisait, une réaction étrange mais elle sait qu'Edward est étrange, elle l'a su à la seconde où elle a croisé son regard pour la première fois.

* * *

_Bon et bien voilà, on y est... qui ne comprends plus rien à cette histoire? Levez la main! _

_Un rapide message pour dire merci à Jenii, Guenillette, Fandefic, Mylene, Rc, les 2 Lily et Scarab pour vos adorables review! Rentrer de vacances a été moins déprimant grâce à vous! _

_J'attends vos impressions sur ce chapitre! _

_A bientôt _

_M.M_


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

**I+A**

« Chérie, chuchota Renée, tu peux laisser ça là. »

Isa laissa sa mère lui enlever des mains sa grosse doudoune. Isa renifla, son nez n'arrêtait pas de couler car elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Elle regardait les cartons s'empiler dans le couloir. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne voulait pas aller là-bas, à Jacksonville. Même si maman disait que c'était bien, qu'il faisait toujours beau, que la mer était chaude et qu'il y avait plein de parc d'attractions, elle ne voulait pas y aller.

« Ma puce, tu reviendras à toutes les vacances. »

Les sanglots de la petite fille étaient déchirants et Charly toisait sa femme avec haine.

« Tu vois ce que tu fais à cette famille ! » Grinça-t-il. Sa femme l'ignora, elle avait trop supporté déjà.

« Chérie, dépêche-toi, prends tes peluches. Mets-les là. » Elle désigna une nouvelle boite et l'aida à vider l'étagère. Les mains d'Isa tremblaient, elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer et elle aurait voulu hurler mais elle n'y parvenait pas.

Elle voulait que son papa vienne avec elles, Antony aussi. Elle pleura de plus belle, sera contre elle son ours violet, c'était le préféré d'Antony. C'était toujours celui-là qu'il prenait pour jouer, il était un redoutable combattant et était comme un chevalier.

Elle regarda sa mère avec désespoir.

« Je veux pas y aller maman, » couina-t-elle. Et Renée soupira.

« Ce n'est que quelques mois ma puce, papa t'appellera. » Sa voix se fit dure, elle craquait. Elle ne partirait donc jamais de cette maison de l'ennui ? Ne voulant pas laisser sa colère exploser une nouvelle fois – elle l'avait bien trop fait ces derniers mois – elle décida d'accélérer le rangement et se dirigea vers le bureau de sa fille.

Isa regarda sa mère, frénétique, jeter dans la caisse cartonnée ses affaires. Elle serra encore plus fort l'ourson. Un crayon à paillette jaune échappa des doigts de sa mère et roula jusqu'à elle. Elle se baissa pour le ramasser, si elle ne pouvait plus faire de dessin à Antony ce crayon n'avait plus aucune utilité pour la petite fille, elle voulait le jeter contre le mur avec toutes ses forces.

Au lieu de ça elle le déboucha, posa l'ours sur le bord du matelas, il n'y avait plus de drap ni de couverture, elle ne reconnaissait plus sa chambre. Elle pensa alors que quand elle reviendrait, elle ramènerait tout, mais en attendant elle devait laisser quelque chose à Antony, pour ne pas qu'il l'oublie. Alors elle écrivit, sur le ventre de l'ours, avec le crayon à paillettes dorées I+A.

Elle dévala les escaliers, traversa la palissade et alla frapper à la porte de son voisin. Elle ne le faisait jamais, mais aujourd'hui il y avait urgence, la voiture était déjà chargée dans l'allée.

* * *

**Merci**

Les yeux papillonnant, le sommeil l'étreignant encore, Bella prend conscience de la chaleur qui l'enveloppe. Cette moiteur, ce parfum, c'est si bon. Elle s'étire, collant davantage sa poitrine à ce torse large et chaud. Il dort encore mais sent sa présence, il soupire, son souffle chatouille sa peau.

Le bras d'Edward se resserre autour d'elle, son visage se retrouve collé dans son cou. Elle inspire son odeur avec plaisir, son ventre se tord encore de bien-être. Elle a envie de pleurer tellement être dans ses bras est grisant. Il y a quelque chose de différent chez cet homme, elle se sent connectée à lui, un truc qu'elle ne s'explique pas, mais elle est là, contre lui et a l'impression que c'est sa place, qu'elle ne sera jamais mieux ailleurs.

Elle referme ses yeux et les images de la nuit passée donnent du sens à ce qu'elle ressent. Ça a été absolument merveilleux. En pénétrant dans la chambre, ils étaient comme des bêtes, mais à mesure que leurs corps se sont dénudés, à mesure que la perspective d'avoir toute la nuit pour s'étreindre s'est révélée, ils étaient moins dans l'urgence, et ce qui aurait pu être une nuit de baise torride, s'est transformé en un échange tendre et passionné.

Edward a été fougueux et incroyablement dominant mais terriblement doux et prévenant en même temps. Elle le voit encore se perdre dans le plaisir, gémissant son prénom au creux de son oreille, elle sent encore ses mains parcourir chacune de ses formes, jamais elle ne s'est sentie aussi belle sous le regard d'un homme.

Elle dépose un baiser sur sa peau, émue d'avoir vécu ça, heureuse que ce soit vraiment arrivé. Son souffle profond, la berce et comme le jour filtre à peine entre les lames des stores elle sait qu'il est encore tôt, elle se laisse alors aller de nouveau, se rendormant tranquillement, profitant de l'étau merveilleux des bras de cet homme.

- x -

Edward se réveille quelques minutes plus tard, un peu déboussolé face à ce plafond beige. Il se rend compte qu'il n'est pas chez lui. La fille qui est nue contre lui c'est Bella et ça le fait tressaillir. Il se demande ce qu'il a foutu.

Doucement il s'extrait de l'emprise de ses bras, sa peau glisse sur la sienne, il est couvert d'une sueur moite qui le fait se sentir affreusement sale. Il a besoin d'une douche d'urgence. Il se giflerait bien là tout de suite si ça ne risquait pas de réveiller la fille. Il soupire, se redresse, s'appuie contre la tête du lit étroit. Il savait que ça arriverait, il se demande comment ils en sont arrivés là.

Sans un regard, après s'être frotté le visage, il se glisse hors de la couverture et récupère son caleçon au sol. Il enfile ensuite le plus discrètement possible son jean. Il sent ses muscles raides quand il passe son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Il esquisse un sourire en sentant la légère douleur dans ses bras. Il ne peut pas nier que ça a été un sacré bon moment, les courbatures sont là pour le prouver. Il n'a jamais eu un si bon feeling sexuel avec quelqu'un. Bella a été au-delà de ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, se laissant guider et l'encourageant dans le même temps pour qu'ensemble ils atteignent le plaisir ultime, plusieurs fois. Jusqu'à éteindre le feu qui les consumait et les laissant là, morts de fatigue, haletants et en sueur.

Il se rassoit sur le bord du lit pour mettre ses chaussures. Si les choses étaient bien faites, il serait encore dans ce lit, il la réveillerait doucement, elle lui sourirait et il l'embrasserait. Mais il n'a pas envie de ça, il sait qu'elle n'est pas celle qui le comprendra d'un regard, elle n'est pas non plus celle à qui il se confiera, qu'il protégera, qu'il aimera, à qui il donnera tout en fait. C'est ça qu'il veut et il regrette ce qui vient de se passer, parce qu'il sait que ça ne sera jamais plus.

Il se lève, ramasse son portefeuille sur la table de nuit, le fourre dans sa poche. Il passe sa montre à son poignet et jette un coup d'œil à la fille. Ça fait comme une pointe qui s'enfonce dans son cœur quand il la regarde. Elle est définitivement jolie, surtout avec toutes ses boucles emmêlées autour de sa tête. Elle est tellement plus belle ainsi, sans maquillage, sans artifice, naturelle. Elle est même magnifique et l'espace d'une seconde il hésite, peut-être qu'il devrait retourner près d'elle, lui laisser une chance. Il se décide à quitter la pièce quand les yeux de la fille commencent à papillonner et que sa main fouille les draps, sûrement à sa recherche.

Quand il referme la porte, il le regrette immédiatement et si c'était elle ? Il marche déjà dans le couloir qui amène vers l'ascenseur, il a le cœur au bord des lèvres, il peut pas nier ce qu'il ressent pour elle. Elle est plus qu'un joli corps, il y a autre chose, c'est plus que ça, mais il n'en veut pas, pas du tout. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé que ça se passerait, ça ne peut pas se passer ainsi pour lui. Il n'a aucune affinité, ni aucun centre d'intérêt commun avec cette fille.

L'air frais du matin qui lui gifle le visage quand il quitte la résidence, le fait revenir sur terre. Bella n'a rien de la fille de ses rêves, hormis son corps et sa façon de l'utiliser dans l'intimité mais pour Edward, ce n'est pas suffisant.

- x -

Bella vient d'entendre la porte se refermer et s'est brusquement redressée dans son lit. Elle fixe le bois brun, la poignée dorée, ne comprenant pas. Son cœur se serre douloureusement, les larmes lui montent aux yeux, elle ne peut pas croire qu'il vient de se tirer. Elle a envie de hurler, mais s'abstient, à la place elle balance son oreiller de toutes ses forces au travers de la pièce, il s'écrase mollement au sol, ça ne la soulage même pas. Elle repousse les couvertures furieusement, scanne la pièce, rien, pas un mot, rien. Connard !

Elle se lève rageusement et la porte de la salle de bain claque derrière elle. Elle va y passer la prochaine heure à essayer d'effacer toute trace de lui sur elle. Elle va pleurer aussi, puis s'acharner à lisser ses cheveux.

Alice ne fait pas de bruit quand elle rentre alors, quand Bella sort finalement de la pièce d'eau, elle n'a pas le temps de se composer un visage puisqu'elle pense être seule.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demande Alice soucieuse de voir sa colocataire aussi nerveuse.

« Oui » tente-t-elle de mentir mais Alice comprend qu'elle cache quelque chose quand Bella enlève dans l'urgence les draps de son lit pour les fourrer dans un grand sac.

« Je vais à la laverie ! » Dit-elle et avant même qu'Alice ait pu ajouter un mot, son amie est partie.

Au sous-sol, Bella laisse encore échapper quelques larmes, comment a-t-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Elle est juste en colère, déçue et blessée. Elle sait qu'elle s'en remettra mais là tout de suite, ça fait vraiment mal.

Quand le cycle s'arrête une heure quinze plus tard, elle pense qu'elle s'est assez apitoyée sur son sort. Elle ne va pas gâcher son week-end pour lui. Elle met sa lessive dans le sèche-linge et monte se chercher un café à la machine de la pièce commune. Elle regarde les nouvelles à la télévision quelques minutes, en prenant une bonne dose de caféine bienfaitrice.

Elle finit par reprendre le contrôle. Elle rallume son téléphone, elle doit joindre Seth pour qu'elle récupère sa partie du travail de sciences humaines et pouvoir s'occuper la tête. Les sonneries se multiplient mais pas de réponse. Elle se remet à grogner. Énervée elle regagne sa chambre.

Alice est en train de ranger quelques affaires, elle n'ose pas demander à Bella ce qui la contrarie, elle plane encore de sa nuit avec Jasper. Bella ne lui explique pas non plus, elle ne veut pas gâcher le moment de bonheur de sa copine.

Elle sort sa palette de maquillage, elle passe un long moment à créer un dégradé de jaune et vert sur ses paupières, qui est mis en valeur par l'effet smocky autour de ses yeux. Elle se détend complètement en écoulant l'heure suivante à créer sur ses ongles le même dégradé que sur ses yeux. Elle dépose environ cinq couches de vernis et le temps que ça sèche Alice est partie à la bibliothèque et Seth lui a envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'il est parti pour le week-end et que le dossier est sur son bureau dans sa chambre.

Elle déteste l'idée d'aller chez les Sigma pour le récupérer car elle ne veut plus du tout revoir Edward. Mais elle n'a pas vraiment le choix. Alors quand enfin la dernière couche de laque est parfaitement en place, elle prend son courage à deux mains et se rend là-bas.

Pendant tout le trajet elle essaie de se galvaniser en se disant qu'après tout il ne lui a pas promis quoi que ce soit et qu'elle est bien bête de s'être faite avoir, mais il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Enfin, c'est ce que le semblant de fierté qu'il lui reste lui souffle, elle est carrément anéantie mais plutôt mourir que de l'admettre.

Elle trépigne nerveusement devant la porte de la maison des Sigma, elle croise les doigts, les orteils, ses nattes qu'elle ne porte plus depuis ses huit ans, pour que ce ne soit pas lui qui ouvre. « Pitié, pitié, pitié Seigneur, faites qu'il ne soit pas là, je vous en supplie » murmure-t-elle en se tortillant alors qu'elle attend que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir.

Des pas lourd semblent se rapprocher, elle expire tout l'air de ses poumons quand elle devine le visage rieur d'Emmett et son corps, vêtu d'un simple short. C'est quoi cette manie qu'ils ont de se promener à moitié à poil dans cette baraque ?

« Hey salut Bella ! S'exclame-t-il joyeux, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? » Il lui fait une brève accolade avant de s'écarter pour qu'elle passe.

« Je suis venue récupérer un devoir, Seth l'a laissé sur son bureau apparemment.

-Ok, cool, vas-y monte ! Il lui désigne l'escalier avant de s'éloigner vers la cuisine.

-Je ne crois pas que…

-C'est bon vas-y Sam est réveillé, on est allé courir ce matin.

-Courageux ! » Ricane Bella en grimpant les marches. Plus vite elle aura récupéré les notes de Seth plus vite elle pourra se tirer d'ici. Elle frappe à la porte du fond, un « ouais ? » rauque lui parvient.

« Sam ? C'est Bella, je peux entrer ?

-Ouais ouais rentre ma belle ! »

Elle ne se fait pas prier, elle s'enfonce dans la chambre sans réfléchir, elle a juste besoin de se dissimuler, elle referme derrière elle et Sam se lève rapidement.

« Salut ! Ça va ? Demande-t-il en jetant sur son matelas la manette d'un jeu vidéo. Je comptais passer te l'amener dans l'après-midi, il lui tend la pochette, Seth m'a dit que tu en aurais besoin.

-Ouais merci, sourit-elle.

-Vous avez bien avancé il paraît, reprend Sam poliment.

-Oui, je pense finir ce week-end, c'est à rendre que le mois prochain mais ce qui est fait n'est plus à faire.

-C'est ce qu'on dit ! Rit Sam en suivant Bella qui s'éloigne déjà vers la porte, elle veut quitter la maison de l'enfer, de son enfer.

-Bon bah merci Sam, passe une bonne fin de week-end, il lui ouvre la porte en souriant toujours.

-Attends je te raccompagne.

-C'est bon je connais le chemin. » Il hausse les épaules et retourne à son jeu. Elle avance déjà dans le couloir mais s'arrête net quand elle se retrouve nez à nez avec Edward Cullen. Il la foudroie du regard, en colère de la trouver encore ici.

« Salut Edward, » dit-elle d'une voix aiguë, stressée. Et il tourne les talons sans même avoir dit un mot, il ne sait pas quoi lui dire, il a des palpitations et ses mains sont moites sans aucune raison valable.

Bella regarde son corps s'éloigner à l'opposé dans le couloir. Il pourrait au moins dire bonjour. Il pourrait au moins avoir un minimum de respect pour elle. Elle sent la colère l'envahir à mesure qu'il lui rappelle que cet homme n'a aucune considération pour elle. Elle n'est pas une chienne qu'il peut baiser toute la nuit et ignorer au petit matin. Elle part à sa suite en hurlant :

« Hé ? Tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour ! » Il se retourne brusquement, dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre.

« Bonjour ! T'es contente ?

-Non ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi bordel ? » Crie-elle en avançant encore vers lui.

Maintenant elle veut savoir, elle veut qu'il lui dise pourquoi il se comporte ainsi, elle n'a pas mérité ça. Edward avance dans sa chambre en mordant l'intérieur de ses joues, respirant difficilement par le nez. Il faut qu'il se calme ou il va hurler encore plus fort. Elle ne va pas aimer ce qu'elle va entendre s'il se met vraiment en colère et il vaudrait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne sache pas le fond de sa pensée. Mais c'est trop tard, les mots ont passé la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant.

-Non, Bella entre dans la chambre pour de bon, et referme derrière elle. Je veux savoir pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? » Demande Edward en lui tournant le dos faisant mine de ranger quelques trucs sur son bureau, alors qu'en fait, il ne fait que déplacer les choses.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu tiré ?

-Tu veux un dessin ?

-T'es un salaud.

-Je sais ! » S'entête-t-il, après tout, elle peut bien penser ce qu'elle veut, il s'en moque.

-« Je n'en reviens pas, comment oses-tu me dire ça ?

-Tu veux que je te le dise comment ? » Il se tourne vers elle et droit dans les yeux lui annonce :

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, je ne sortirai pas avec toi Bella, tu n'es pas du tout mon genre, on s'est envoyé en l'air, c'était super mais ça s'arrête là ! Ok ? »

Il la regarde plusieurs secondes, durant lesquelles les yeux de Bella se sont élargis. Elle ne sait même pas quoi lui répondre, jamais on ne l'a traitée ainsi. Il finit par se retourner de nouveau, puisqu'elle ne dit rien.

« T'es un sale con ! » Grogne-t-elle maintenant qu'il ne la tue plus du regard.

« C'est ça ! » Soupire-t-il.

Bella préfère partir plutôt que de laisser un flot d'insanités sortir de sa bouche.

C'est en ouvrant la porte qu'elle aperçoit un nounours en tissu violet sur l'étagère. Elle s'arrête brutalement, elle avait le même. Ses yeux n'arrivent pas à regarder ailleurs, elle déchiffre les deux lettres dorées un peu tordues sur le ventre de la peluche, I+A. Isa et …

« Antony ? » Murmure-t-elle tout bas. L'image de son meilleur ami riant aux éclats dans le soleil, ce petit garçon qu'elle aimait plus que tout et qui a disparu, s'impose dans son esprit.

« Quoi encore ? » S'agace Edward surpris qu'elle soit encore là. Puis il se tourne brusquement.

« Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

-Anthony ? » Couine Bella d'une voix aiguë, perdue dans le souvenir de celui qui lui manque plus que tout, perdue dans les yeux verts d'Antony qui fronce les sourcils et la dévisage sans comprendre.

« Comment tu sais que je m'appelle Antony ? » Bella tend le bras et désigne la peluche sans la regarder parce qu'elle ne peut plus regarder ailleurs que le visage d'Edward noir de colère. Elle est choquée, elle ne peut pas croire que ce soit lui. Pourtant, le nez, la bouche, la couleur de cheveux et surtout ses yeux, tout y est.

« Quoi ? » Grogne Edward fouillant du regard l'étagère, cherchant un objet sur lequel son nom entier serait inscrit, mais il n'y a que des bouquins, ses trophées sportifs et quelques souvenirs.

« Le nounours, » murmure Bella voyant qu'il ne comprend pas. Et les yeux d'Edward se posent dessus. « C'est moi qui ait écrit ça dessus. » Ajoute-t-elle la voix complètement cassée, elle est à la limite de pleurer. Antony, son Antony, celui à qui elle a pensé tous les jours depuis treize ans, son frère perdu, son meilleur ami est face à elle et il la déteste.

Edward n'arrive pas à assimiler, ce n'est pas elle qui a écrit ça dessus, c'est Isa, sa première amoureuse.

« Non, j'ai ce nounours depuis des années ! » Dit-il tout haut alors que l'évidence le gifle en même temps qu'elle ajoute :

« Depuis treize ans. »

Il sent ses jambes céder et il se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil derrière lui, prostré et choqué.

Isa-Bella, Isabella… le sourire, les cheveux et surtout les yeux. C'est elle.

« Putain de merde ! S'exclame-t-il les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Isa ? »

Elle pleure pour de bon, quelle déception! Elle l'a attendu si longtemps, tout ça pour qu'il soit devenu le pire des connards ! Elle secoue la tête, s'étouffant dans ses larmes, elle s'en va.

Il faut encore plusieurs secondes à Edward pour enregistrer l'information. Isa, il l'a retrouvée, la seule fille en qui il a toujours eu confiance, la seule qu'il a toujours aimée !

« ISA ! » Hurle-t-il comme un dément alors qu'il vient de comprendre qu'elle est partie. « Attends ISA ! »

* * *

_Bon et bien this is it ... _

_Alors? Vos impressions? _

_Merci aux guests pour vos messages, Lily, Guenillette, Linou2701, Rc et Mylene c'est trop gentil! _

_A bientôt, bonne semaine!_


	10. Chapitre 10

_Bonjour, _

_Avant de commencer avec ce nouveau chapitre, je veux vous remercier. Vous avez été très nombreuses a montrer de l'intérêt pour mon histoire et ça me touche énormément ! Merci de me lire ! _

_Merci aussi et particulièrement, à Rc, Marylovesstory, Elodie (j'ai bien eu ta review, ça fonctionne!), Ninouille, Lily, Da, Fan de Twa, Mylène, Victoria, Guenillette et Lolita122 vos messages étaient amusants, agaçants, flatteurs… mais c'est un plaisir de partager ça avec vous ! Merci beaucoup ! _

_Je vous laisse lire maintenant, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! _

_A bientôt_

_Minka M_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Enfin**

Edward descend les escaliers en trombe, sautant les quatre dernières marches d'un bon. Il ouvre la porte du séjour à la volée et il rattrape Bella sur le trottoir. Elle hoquette de surprise quand elle sent une main s'enrouler autour de son bras. Elle est tirée en arrière et une fraction de seconde plus tard, Edward l'a fermement plaquée contre lui. Il prend une grande inspiration par le nez, directement dans ses cheveux. L'odeur est fabuleuse et tout prend son sens. Il ne la déteste plus.

« Putain Isa je suis désolé ! Pardon, pardon ! » Déblatère-t-il en resserrant son étreinte parce qu'elle se débat et qu'il n'a pas du tout envie qu'elle s'éloigne. Il a un million de choses à lui demander. Mais Bella n'a pas du tout envie de lui parler, elle n'arrive pas à encaisser, son dernier rêve de petite fille, de retrouver un jour Antony, vient de se briser. Même ça il l'a foutu en l'air.

« Lâche-moi ! Crie-t-elle en le repoussant.

-Isa, non, je t'en prie ! » Il coince son menton entre ses doigts et l'oblige à relever la tête, il doit voir ses yeux. Ils sont noyés sous les eaux, de grandes traînées noires salissent ses joues et il caresse ses pommettes pour faire partir le maquillage qui a coulé.

Bella est surprise par la douceur de son geste, touchée par la sincérité qui émane des ses yeux. Elle sait qu'il est sincère, qu'il s'excuse réellement, les yeux face à elle ne mentent pas, ne lui ont jamais menti, mais elle ne peut pas croire que ce soit les mêmes. Antony ne lui aurait jamais parlé ainsi, ne l'aurait jamais traitée de cette manière.

« Je peux pas croire que ce soit toi ! Crache-t-elle presque avec colère.

-C'est moi, je te jure, c'est moi Isa, je suis Antony.

-Non, tu me détestes, tu n'as aucun respect pour moi, Antony ne m'aurait jamais fait ça ! » Elle le repousse une nouvelle fois. Mais il s'agrippe à elle, il ne veut pas la laisser partir.

« Edward laisse-la ! » Ordonne une voix derrière lui et Bella croise les yeux noirs de Sam.

Edward se retourne et regarde son pote.

« Lâche-la, tu ne vois pas qu'elle ne veut pas te parler ! »

Edward desserre sa poigne autour des bras de Bella. Elle recule de deux pas instantanément, le regarde furtivement de haut en bas et une horrible sensation monte en elle. C'est lui, c'est bien lui, aucun doute, mais la déception est trop forte et le malaise grandit en elle. Elle s'éloigne sans en avoir vraiment conscience.

Antony regarde Isa partir, il ne peut même pas la retenir, son estomac se retourne, il a envie de vomir. Il a huit ans à nouveau et sa meilleure amie vient de quitter le pas de sa porte en larmes, pour la dernière fois.

La main de Sam se pose sur son épaule il demande doucement :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Ed ? » Edward est hagard, il a la tête qui tourne, il pense à tout ce qui a suivit le départ d'Isa. Il va vomir, c'est évident.

« Edward ? Oh? » Sam commence à paniquer et le secoue. « Mec ? » Son pote est livide, on il dirait qu'il vient de voir un fantôme.

« Isa, c'était Isa… il est sous le choc et tout se bouscule dans sa tête.

-Mec, qui est Isa ?

-Bella, c'est Isa, on a grandi ensemble.

-Quoi ? Sam ne comprend rien, il pense qu'Edward a réellement disjoncté.

-On était voisins, quand on était petits.

-Ah euh… d'accord, » Sam ne sait pas quoi dire, il ne voit pas pourquoi il se met dans cet état pour ça, c'est plutôt cool et si ça permet de briser la glace entre eux, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

Edward comprend à ce moment là que cette fille superficielle et agaçante connaît ses plus grands chagrins, ses plus grandes peurs. Elle l'a vu pleurer, elle l'a consolé. Il avait une confiance absolue en elle et ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, il ne l'a plus jamais ressenti pour personne. Elle était la première et la seule.

« Je suis un gros con, dit Edward tout simplement.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Je l'ai baisée et je me suis tiré, » répond-t-il en prenant conscience de la gravité de son geste. Sa première fois avec elle complètement foutue en l'air à cause des putains de barrières qu'il a érigées tout autour de son cœur en l'attendant.

« Elle s'en remettra va ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Dit Sam avec décontraction.

-Si je m'inquiète. Elle me déteste. » Il vient de prendre le retour du boomerang en pleine gueule, des flashs de toutes les fois où il a hurlé sur elle, la façon dont il l'a traitée. « Putain ! Je suis le roi des cons ! » Crie-t-il en colère au milieu de la rue.

« Ed, mon pote, ça va, c'est cool. Laisse-la se calmer, vous en parlerez plus tard, à froid. »

Edward hoche la tête, certain qu'il lui parlera, certain qu'ils devront s'expliquer. Il veut déjà la retrouver mais il sait que ça ne sert à rien pour l'instant, il va la laisser se calmer.

- X -

Bella marche furieusement vers la cité universitaire, elle monte dans sa chambre et est soulagée qu'Alice ne soit pas là. Elle ne sait même pas comment elle va lui expliquer ça. Elle s'écroule sur son lit et se met à pleurer. Comment Antony a pu lui faire ça, Edward ce n'est pas étonnant mais lui ? Comment se fait-il qu'il soit devenu ainsi ? Où est passé le roi ? Le chevalier valeureux ? Le petit garçon attentionné et doux ? Les sanglots n'en finissent plus de couler. Elle est tellement en colère. Et pourquoi a-t-il changé de nom ? S'il avait gardé son nom, elle l'aurait reconnu c'est évident ! Comment est-il passé d'Antony Masen, à Edward Cullen ? Comment cela est-il possible ?

Ses sanglots cessent au bout de longues minutes d'interrogation. Elle baille à plusieurs reprises. Comment Antony a pu devenir ce connard arrogant ? Aucune réponse ne vient, elle est trop fatiguée et chamboulée pour raisonner correctement et trouver des explications logiques.

« Bella ? Chuchota Alice.

-Hum ?

- Il y a Edward qui veut te parler, Bella.

-Quoi ? » Elle ouvre les yeux et découvre son amie Alice penchée au-dessus d'elle.

« Edward est dans le couloir, il veut te voir. »

Bella frotte ses yeux ensommeillés, elle sent le maquillage tirer sa peau. Elle n'a pas du tout compris ce qui se passe.

« Dis-lui que j'arrive dans deux minutes. » Alice hoche la tête et s'éloigne vers la porte.

Bella se lève mollement et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Elle doit se démaquiller d'urgence. Elle se déteste de s'être endormie avec tout ça sur le visage. Elle n'a pas le temps de lisser ses cheveux qui sont dans un joyeux bordel. Elle a une sale tête, elle a trop pleuré et pas assez dormi la nuit dernière. Mais désormais elle ne pourra rien arranger. Il faudrait une plombe pour qu'elle retrouve forme humaine. Et maintenant, elle n'en a plus rien à foutre de ce qu'il peut penser d'elle. Il a tout foutu en l'air de toute façon.

Elle ouvre la porte de la chambre, il est appuyé contre le mur du couloir, regardant distraitement la pointe de sa chaussure. Alice a filé dans l'entrefaite.

« Salut, » dit Bella, simplement parce que c'est la chose à dire.

« Salut, chuchote presque Antony. Je peux entrer ? » Il daigne enfin lever les yeux vers elle. Son cœur se fissure, c'est Antony, ça ne fait aucun doute. Elle s'efface pour le laisser passer. Il entraîne avec lui cette odeur familière un peu épicée étrangement rassurante.

Ses sens à lui aussi sont en alerte, quand il rentre dans la pièce son odorat est immédiatement à l'aise avec le parfum qui flotte. Il y a beaucoup de rose et des motifs de fleurs un peu partout, sur les rideaux, la housse de couette, c'est bel et bien Isa, aucun doute là-dessus. Après plusieurs secondes d'exploration et de souvenir, il se tourne vers elle, lui tendant le nounours violet qu'il a amené avec lui.

« Tiens ! » Dit-il et Bella le regarde sans comprendre.

« Tu me le rends ! » ajoute-t-elle comme une question.

« Je l'ai eu pendant treize ans alors, si tu veux passer un peu de temps avec lui. »

Edward ne l'a pas ramené pour lui proposer une garde alternée, non, c'est pour lui montrer qu'il ne l'a pas oubliée.

Bella le comprend et lui offre un petit sourire. Elle ferme la porte de la chambre et attrape une petite trousse sur le bord de son bureau. Elle en sort une petite figurine bleue passée et la montre à Edward.

« Le schtroumpf bricoleur » ricane-t-il en tendant la main vers elle. Elle le pose dans sa grande paume et Edward frissonne quand il détaille le jouet.

La sensation dans son ventre revient, il met un nom là-dessus à présent. Cette émotion douloureuse dans son corps, c'est de la nostalgie, du chagrin, des souvenirs tragiques. Il repense aux boites de céréales, à son bol jaune avec les oreilles, son verre de jus d'orange, sa mère passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

La jeune femme face à lui a connu sa mère, elle est la preuve vivante que tout ça a bien existé et que ce n'est pas un rêve qui a fini en cauchemar. C'est arrivé, Isa est partie et sa mère est morte et ensuite…

La figurine glisse de sa main, rebondie sur le sol quand son bras retombe le long de son corps. Ses yeux plongent dans ceux d'Isa, tout est embué. Sa poitrine se serre, Antony va pleurer. Elle ouvre instinctivement ses bras, il s'y engouffre. Elle le tient le plus étroitement possible.

« Tu te souviens de ma mère ? » Demande-t-il la voix brisée dans l'épaule d'Isa.

« Je me rappelle très bien d'elle » lui répond son amie et il ouvre les vannes, pour de bon, laissant aller ses larmes contre cette pratiquement inconnue qu'il connaît depuis toujours et qui a cette faculté de voir en lui comme dans un miroir.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il a quitté Forks, il pleure sa mère. Comme s'il avait attendu tout ce temps, pour le faire, avec elle. Et elle pleure avec lui, parce qu'elle est transpercée par ce qu'il ressent, elle le sait exactement.

« Isa, tu m'as tellement manqué murmure-t-il, tellement…. »

« Antony où étais-tu ? »

* * *

_Qui a besoin d'un mouchoir? J'en ai si vous le souhaitez! _

_A bientôt! _

_Minka_


	11. Chapitre 11

_Bonjour, _

_Désolée pour le petit retard, voici l'ultime chapitre de I+A Forever, merci pour vos messages, j'ai répondu à tous le monde normalement, les guest je vous remercie aussi, Love, Guenillette, Theia38, Patiewsnow, Mylène, fan de Twa, Lily et Aurore._

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Evidence**

La main de Bella est posée sur la joue d'Antony, elle caresse sa pommette du bout des doigts. Sa paume à lui est enroulée autour de son poignet et il ne la lâchera pas. Ils sont allongés sur le flanc, face à face, sur le lit de Bella et ça fait plusieurs heures maintenant qu'ils n'ont pas bougé.

« Et après ? » Chuchote Isa, ne le lâchant pas une seconde des yeux.

« Après ? On a habité un grand appartement dans Portland, je suis encore allé dans une nouvelle école, et c'est à ce moment là qu'on a eut les papiers de l'État Civil, ma nouvelle pièce d'identité. Quand Carlisle m'a reconnu, ils se sont trompés et ont inversé mes prénoms et mes noms. J'aurais dû m'appeler Antony Edward Masen Cullen, ils ont mis l'inverse. Carlisle avait fait ça tellement vite de toute façon, il ne l'admettra jamais mais peut-être que c'est lui qui a rempli le papier n'importe comment.

-Tu lui en veux ?

-Non, c'est plutôt amusant maintenant, je pourrai le faire rectifier mais à quoi bon ? Les gens m'appellent Edward depuis treize ans, j'ai l'habitude maintenant. Et je suis fier de m'appeler Cullen, j'ai toujours considéré Carlisle comme mon père, c'est normal que je porte son nom.

-J'aime bien Edward, ça te va bien, sourit Bella. Edward arque un sourcil. Ça donne un côté ancien, mystérieux, sage. »

Edward lui sourit, il est content de l'apprendre, même si elle peut bien l'appeler comme elle veut.

« Et toi ? Dit Edward, pourquoi Bella ?

-Parce qu'Isabella c'est trop long et Isa, ça faisait trop enfantin, c'est mes copines de Phoenix qui ont commencé à m'appeler comme ça, je devais avoir onze ou douze ans. C'est resté.

-C'est drôle, j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais à Jacksonville.

-On n'est même pas resté un an là-bas, ma mère a rencontré Phil, mon beau père et on l'a suivi à Phoenix, mais ils vont y retourner, le contrat de Phil se termine bientôt et sa famille est là-bas.

-Et ton père ?

-Toujours à Forks, même endroit. »

Edward frissonne, il n'y est pas retourné depuis la mort de sa mère.

« Hé Edward ? » Isa se redresse sur un coude en voyant le voile de tristesse passer sur ses yeux. Elle se penche un peu au dessus de lui. « T'es ok ? »

« Ça va, » murmure-t-il en passant sa main sur toute la longueur de son bras, jusqu'à envelopper sa petite épaule et la presser.

« Tu es devenue une femme magnifique Isa. » Fait-il pour changer de sujet, Bella passe le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres minces. Il esquisse un sourire et embrasse le bout de son index.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser, » dit-elle comme un secret en fixant sa bouche tentante. Ses yeux verts s'illuminent, il se redresse sur son coude, approche son visage.

« Je t'en prie, » souffle-t-il.

Alors délicatement, elle emprisonne le bas de son visage et l'attire à elle, Edward se laisse faire, fermant les yeux, anticipant le contact de ses lèvres. Elles sont brûlantes et douces, il les pince entre les siennes. Leur baiser reste chaste et pourtant la fièvre les étreint.

Bella recule, elle veut voir ses traits, ses yeux, savoir ce qu'il ressent. Elle n'est pas la seule à ressentir cette connexion, lui aussi sait que c'est beaucoup plus fort que la normale, entre eux c'est une évidence, ça l'a toujours été et cela même après toutes ces années.

La main d'Edward vient se loger dans le creux de sa taille, il la rapproche d'elle, leurs corps s'ajustent l'un à l'autre pour qu'il n'y ait plus un seul centimètre de vide entre eux. La tête de Bella se niche dans sa poitrine, il inspire dans ses cheveux. Il enfouit sa main dans ses boucles, la sensation de ses mèches qui glissent entre ses doigts est fabuleuse.

« C'était comment de grandir à Portland ? » Demande-t-elle doucement après un long moment de douceur.

« Normal, dit Edward. Carlisle a été un père formidable.

-C'est bien que tu l'aies eu.

-J'aurai été placé dans un foyer s'il n'avait pas été là. Carlisle a été plus présent que n'importe quel père.

-Est-ce que tu as des contacts avec ton père biologique maintenant ?

-Non, aucun, je n'ai jamais cherché à le retrouver. Et toi Bella ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Bien, mon père a eu beaucoup de mal à encaisser notre départ, mais il s'est remis, il se remarie au printemps.

-Et ton beau père ? »

Bella soupire, elle ne sait pas quoi dire à propos de Phil.

« Ça a été compliqué avec Phil, murmure-t-elle, il est gentil et c'est un homme bien, mais il a toujours été très autoritaire et ma mère lui voue pratiquement un culte alors… »

Edward caresse doucement le dos de Bella en la sentant se tendre. Il veut qu'elle lui en dise plus alors il patiente, attendant qu'elle se livre de manière naturelle, après tout, il a tout le temps pour apprendre à la connaître. Isa reprend doucement :

« Quand je vivais à Phoenix, je n'avais pas beaucoup le droit de sortir, Phil n'aimait pas ça. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup traîné avec mes copines en dehors de l'école. Phil ne supportait pas que je me maquille ou que je porte des vêtements trop à la mode. Ma mère l'aime trop pour s'opposer à lui. Du coup, quand j'étais ado, j'étais plutôt seule.

-Tu te rattrapes maintenant, » constate Edward.

Il sent un genre de soulagement l'envahir en pensant que maintenant elle peut être elle-même. Bella hoche la tête, c'est sûr qu'elle peut en profiter maintenant. Elle embrasse la peau du cou d'Edward, ce geste est comme un remerciement, pour son écoute et sa compréhension.

« Et le lycée ? C'était comment ? » Demande Bella. Se rappelant que c'est peut-être à cette période qu'il lui a le plus manqué.

« C'était cool, j'étais dans l'équipe de baseball, j'étais un des meilleurs lanceurs. Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

-Rien, je voulais être Cheerleader mais j'avais deux pieds gauches, elles n'ont jamais voulu de moi dans l'équipe. Edward rit un peu.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, déjà quand on était petits tu étais maladroite.

-Il n'y a qu'avec mes doigts que je sais faire des choses bien.

-Ah oui ? Hum… c'est bon à savoir, » murmure Edward en la repoussant sur le dos. Bella rit en le laissant s'installer sur elle. Il plonge ses yeux dans les siens, il a retrouvé son sérieux et la regarde intensément. C'est elle, c'est certain.

Il hésite à l'embrasser encore, il sent que tout son corps va se consumer s'il se laisse aller. Et il n'a pas vraiment le temps, il doit prendre son service dans moins d'une heure.

« Je dois aller bosser, » soupire-t-il, aujourd'hui ça le fait encore plus chier que d'habitude, il ne veut pas la quitter.

« D'accord, » dit doucement Bella en remettant de l'ordre dans les cheveux d'Antony avant d'embrasser son front. Il ronronne comme un chat en glissant son visage dans son cou.

« Est-ce qu'on se voit après ? Demande-t-il, déjà impatient de la retrouver.

-Je sors avec les filles, je ne sais pas ce qu'elles ont prévu de faire.

-Venez au bar. » Propose Edward comme une évidence, n'imaginant pas être loin d'elle pendant plusieurs heures. Il a l'impression que c'est trop tôt pour la laisser s'éloigner de lui, il vient juste de la retrouver, il a peur qu'elle disparaisse de nouveau.

Bella se mord la lèvre, elle repense à la veille et à toutes ces filles qui allaient et venaient et particulièrement à la grande rousse qui se frottait contre lui.

« Je suis pas sure que je pourrai supporter de voir toutes ces filles autour de toi.

-T'inquiète pas de ça, tu as l'exclusivité si tu la veux Bella. Dit-il très sérieusement.

-J'adorerais ! » S'exclame-t-elle d'une petite voix aiguë. Edward est touché au plus profond de son cœur quand elle prend cette voix de gamine.

« J'envisage même pas d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi en ce moment.

-Et si ça ne marchait pas ? » Demande Bella inquiète en resserrant ses jambes autour de la taille d'Edward. Il se retrouve coincé contre ses hanches et une furieuse envie d'elle le prend.

« Je ne peux pas l'imaginer. » Souffle-t-il en embrassant son nez, poussant dans le même temps son bassin contre elle. Le gémissement que ça lui arrache le rend fou et il roule sur le côté en extériorisant sa frustration au travers d'un grognement.

« Je ne veux pas aller bosser ! » Crie-t-il en mordant le drap froissé sous lui.

Bella escalade son corps et dépose des baisers à l'arrière de sa nuque.

« Il le faut pourtant, » elle se retient de lécher sa peau.

« Descends de sur moi, je ne vais jamais partir. »

Elle s'exécute à regret, elle l'aurait papouillé encore des heures. Ils arrivent enfin à quitter le lit, Bella aplatit rapidement la couette tandis qu'Edward remet un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux qu'elle n'a pas arrêté de mettre en pagaille. Il réajuste son tee-shirt et le lisse un peu avant de se tourner vers elle.

« A ce soir alors ? » Demande-t-il, n'ayant pas eu de réponse à sa question précédente.

« Oui, à ce soir, » dit Bella. Il l'embrasse chastement et quitte la chambre. Il a l'impression de planer. Elle a l'impression que le poids du monde vient de lui tomber sur les épaules. Elle doit réfléchir à tout ça.

Une fois que la porte s'est refermée derrière lui, elle s'étale de tout son long sur le lit qu'elle vient de refaire, elle contemple le plafond sans bouger et réfléchit. Elle voudrait ne pas penser. Finir son dossier de sciences humaines l'occuperait mais comment faire pour se mettre au travail ? Comment faire pour tenir jusqu'à ce soir ? Comment faire pour le sortir de sa tête. Antony… Edward… Elle n'en revient pas, une seule et même personne.

C'est tellement étrange, cet homme qu'elle connaît à peine et pourtant qui n'a aucun secret pour elle. Elle sait au fond d'elle qu'il n'est pas si différent de l'enfant qu'elle a connu et pourtant l'homme est un mystère fascinant.

Mais après tout, même si elle le comprenait, même si elle le connaissait, elle n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à cerner Antony, il était toujours ce petit garçon étrange qui prenait soin d'elle. Et ce qu'elle voudrait là tout de suite c'est qu'Edward s'occupe d'elle, qu'il la serre dans ses bras comme Antony le faisait, qu'il l'écoute et l'encourage. Elle est sure qu'il le fera, elle imagine déjà être sans cesse a ses côtés.

Cependant, elle n'est pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée d'entamer une relation avec lui tout de suite. Il a montré à plusieurs reprises à quel point il est instable, mais cette espèce de bipolarité a prisdu sens maintenant. Dans le fond, elle n'a pas peur de ça.

De plus, elle ne le considère plus comme un taré chronique ou un connard arrogant, elle peut trouver cent excuses à chacun de ses comportements et elle ne voit pas ce qu'il pourrait faire qu'elle ne puisse comprendre. C'est lui, c'est évident, celui qu'elle a toujours voulu.

* * *

**A deux**

Edward sourit en voyant Bella et ses copines pénétrer dans son bar, c'est devenu rituel maintenant. Il se languit toujours de la voir passer les portes, il voudrait qu'elle passe toutes ses soirées ici, avec lui quand il travaille. Ou dans sa chambre, ou la sienne quand il a quartier libre. Il ne lui demandera pas, elle a besoin de s'amuser et de vivre sa vie, mais l'attendre est toujours pénible.

Il la regarde approcher et il se sent plus léger, plus fort. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle est dans les parages, le poids s'enlève de sa poitrine, il n'est plus seul. Elle lui sourit en retour, esquissant un petit geste discret de la main.

Il détaille sa silhouette, son jean slim délavé moule ses jambes de haut en bas, ses longues jambes qu'il aime sentir nues et enroulées autour de lui. Il sourit amusé en voyant son petit top jaune fluo assorti à ses escarpins. Les couleurs ont beau être criardes, ça ne l'empêche pas de focaliser son attention sur ses courbes sublimes. Et de toute façon, le jaune lui va bien, ça fait ressortir ses cheveux bruns.

« Salut ! » S'exclame Alice en sautant sur un tabouret, Rosalie s'installe aussi et Bella se glisse entre ses deux amies. Edward n'a d'yeux que pour elle. Il se penche au-dessus du bar, attrape ses doigts, les amènent à sa bouche et dépose un baiser dessus. Sa petite princesse rougit, il est toujours fier de son effet.

« Content que tu sois venue, » dit-il sans se préoccuper de ses potes qui viennent de rejoindre les filles.

« Contente que ça te fasse plaisir » répond-elle complètement perdue dans ses yeux.

Il n'y a plus personne dans le bar, ils n'y sont mêmes plus d'ailleurs, ils sont dans leur royaume imaginaire, seuls au monde.

« Ed ! Mec ! Envoie une bouteille de Vodka ! » Il jette un coup d'œil à Sam, qui vient de le héler, il est derrière Bella. Edward s'exécute, sort un grand plateau et pose quelques verres dessus. Bella ne le lâche pas du regard. Tout lui plaît chez son mec, son physique d'athlète, son visage d'ange, la façon dont il bouge. Elle adore la moindre de ses mimiques, comment il fronce les sourcils, se pince les lèvres ou comment sa voix résonne en elle. Elle est éblouie. A l'instant même, elle se fait violence pour ne pas escalader le comptoir et faire une proposition indécente au barman.

« Tu es ivre ! » Se moque-t-il en déposant son cocktail préféré devant elle. Il la connaît par cœur, elle pense à des trucs cochons et pas que ça le dérange habituellement mais il ne va pas tenir si elle le mate ainsi jusqu'à la fin de son service.

« Faux ! » Dit-elle un peu trop fort.

« Oh si tu l'es, » ricane-t-il. Il sait que sa petite amie n'a pas de problème avec l'alcool, mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il la voit un peu pompette et elle a l'air d'une furie en chaleur. « Cesse de me regarder comme ça alors ! ordonne-t-il.

-Impossible tu es trop hot !

-Tu es ivre ! » Rit-il pour de bon et Bella aimerait aller fourrer sa langue dans sa bouche pour le faire taire. Ouais il a raison, elle est un peu saoule, mais plutôt mourir que de l'admettre. Elle lui tire la langue, il explose de rire.

Il continue à servir des verres et encaisser de l'argent, Bella ne cesse de le regarder. Elle parle avec ses amis parfois mais la plus part du temps, ils se regardent et c'est vraiment gênant pour tous les gens qui sont autour.

Ce qu'ils partagent est presque malsain, les gens leur disent d'ailleurs, ils sont beaucoup trop connectés l'un à l'autre, ils ressemblent à des jumeaux. Ils ont presque leur propre langage. Mais ils s'en fichent, ils pourraient s'étouffer, rester coller l'un à l'autre en permanence ça dérangerait tout le monde sauf eux.

Fin

* * *

_Merci de m'avoir lu! _

_M.M_


End file.
